He's Gone
by Ashura5000
Summary: Stan Marsh has always been very popular, with many friends and a loving family... So what happened? Where did he go? Kyle want's to know, so he enlists the help of four other friends to help find there missing pal. Minor Style pairing, R/R.
1. He's Gone: Part 1: Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own South Park. Period. Haha.

He's Gone- A South Park Story

Chapter 1:

The snow had fallen again in South Park, upon the earth- rich and brown- and as expected, yes, it was just another Monday morning in the quiet mountain town. The sun was shining, the grass was green- to an extent, covered in snow and whatnot but it felt like a day where it was hard to wear a frown.

Unless you we're going to school or work.

And sure enough, waiting as always at that same bus stop, were the familiar boys- doing what they did best.

"Hey, Jew-."

"Shut up fat ass."

"No, really, I have to ask this."

Eric Cartman, the overweight nine year old, dressed in his normal red jacket and blue hat, rubbed his gloved hands together in the morning cold and turned to his soft-of friend Kyle.

"Is it true that Jew gold can re-grow after being stolen, and when it does it evolves the ability of speech, but only to give financial advice and-."

Kyle Broflovski groaned and shook his head, rubbing his eyes as a bitter wind tore across them. The small Jewish boy, with his typical green hat and orange coat, had heard this all before- so much so that he completely ignored the rest of the question and turned to face Kenny McCormick.

"Hey, Ken, have you seen Stan this morning? The bus is gonna be here soon…"

"Nope." Kenny said, his voice muffled by the orange parka he always wore- most likely the ONLY one he wore, considering his social status being much lower than the other boys.

"Maybe he's ill today?"

"What a deuce, I was hoping to copy off this math homework!"

"Shut up Cartman."

"You shut up- or can't you afford to?"

Kenny almost punched the other, much fatter, boy- but restrained himself.

"No…" Muttered Kyle, shivering slightly with the freezing temperature; "He did say he was coming in. Although yesterday he told me he was heading to Stark's Pond for a while- so he may have caught a cold or something."

Cartman, now obviously down after being ignored by the object of his hatred- per say- had joined in with the conversation and snapped over another strong breeze; "Well he's screwed now."

Sure enough, that seemed to be true as the school bus appeared at the end of the street, tearing along the snowy roads and heading toward the three boys.

Shrugging off their missing friend, chalking it up to a mere illness- heck, he may have just been late even- Cartman and Kenny boarded the bus.

The new driver was a much quieter, younger, women who thanked them when they paid there fare and for the remainder of the journey, all the way to South Park elementary, the day continued in a fairly normal, relaxed, manner.

Apart from of course the brief Anti-Semitic comments, the fat retorts, and occasional stifled chuckles of laughter.

But soon class was starting and as the boys piled into Mr/Mr's- whatever- Garrison's classroom, they half expected yet another boring day of useless trivia and occasional math questions.

Not the case.

The door opened slowly and Mr. Garrison entered- but it wasn't with his usual hyperactive insanity and strange perversion that the class was used to- he was instead walking slowly, carrying some books, looking slightly pale as he surveyed the class.

"Ok class, get out your textbook's and we'll review your homework for the weekend- oh, and Kenny, Cartman and Kyle, Principal Victoria needs to see you at once." His voice cracked at the end and he turned to start writing on the board.

There was something wrong instantly but the boy's didn't realise. Maybe they were too young, perhaps they were tired from having so much fun at the weekend and perhaps they were merely used to seeing the principal at odd moments of the day…

Kyle lead the way; "Goddamnit, what did you do this time, lard butt?"

"Hey! Shut your mouth Jew, I didn't do anything!" Snapped Cartman, following as Kenny brought up the rear, looking as confused as the others.

They entered the hallway- empty, clearly, since the other kids were in class and begun there trek to the Principal's office.

"You must have done something, cause I didn't and Kenny was at home all weekend with his parents!"

Cartman was beside himself with anger, pushing Kyle gently and snapping; "Hey! I went with my mum to Casa Bonita this weekend, so there was no way I'd have a CHANCE of doing anything!"

He paused.

"Ok, I may have put a stink bomb beneath her car Friday after school."

Kenny laughed loudly, clutching his chest as he did, and even Kyle managed a smirk at the news- but it was soon replaced with anger again.

"So, what, you're gonna make us two fry with you?"

"…You're the best friends ever."

"Oh screw you Cartman!"

Kenny nodded in agreement- but then knocked the other two on there shoulder and indicated at the door, they had just reached the office and- most likely- the end of there after school playtime for at least a week.

"Goddamnit I better not get detention…" Snapped Kyle, but Cartman just shrugged and pushed open the door- his voice and mannerisms changing instantly as he entered.

"Oh Principal Victoria, lovely to see you again! Has it been the weekend already? Why it's been too long… Did you decorate in here? It looks wonderful, I-."

He stopped.

Principal Victoria was behind her desk, yes, and there was three chairs waiting for the boys- but why were there parents there?

Why were Stan's parents there?

Why were two South Park detectives there…?

This couldn't be about the stink bomb, Kyle knew, but he couldn't hold it in and cried out in fear; "It was Cartman! He put the bomb under Principal Victoria's car and-!"

"Kyle you son of a-!" Cried Cartman, but they were all interrupted when they saw, to their shock, that Randy and Sharon- Stan's parents- were alone and deeply upset.

If Stan was late, he'd be here, if Stan was ill and it was that important he'd be brought in…

The boys sat down.

"Boys, we… we need to ask you a few questions." Asked one of the detectives, adding when he saw Cartman's mouth open; "Not about stink bombs."

"Then what about?" Asked Kenny, glancing up at his parents.

"It's about your little friend Stan."

Silence.

"What… what about Stan?" Asked Kyle, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

He didn't like this environment, not one bit.

Feeling his mother's grip tighten on his shoulders- she was scared? Upset? Her? - he bit his lip and waited as the Detective rubbed a hand through his own hair; as if he was dreading what he was about to say.

But finally it came out.

"He's gone, boys."

Sharon burst into tears and clutched Randy who stared at the ground, his normally quirky expression now replaced with sheer panic and terror- but mostly it occurred to the boys how tired he looked, how old and human he was, despite everything.

The Detective continued; "He didn't come home last night boys- and we haven't been able to find him. He left home just after Dinner, saying he was going to Stark's Pond- but with last nights Blizzard…"

"We're trying our best to find him, but if you have any information- like if he was upset about something…?" He trailed off.

There was no response, the only sound was Kenny undoing his parka and letting his head hang out- his yellow hair drooping messily. His cheeks were red, no doubt he was struggling deeply with his feelings at this point as he placed a gloved hand to his face and seemed to stare at the floor…

Kyle, however, fell back into his seat, his eyes unfocused, his heart racing.

Stan was gone? He was missing?

Could he be hurt? Did he just run away?

Sure, they'd had adventures in the past- but this was so random, so… out of the blue! This- this actually seemed… dangerous… He was genuinely scared, absolutely terrified-

Stan was GONE!

"Where is he then?" Asked Cartman, cutting through Kyle's thoughts, the fatter boy's voice quivering as he sat and stared at the detectives. He'd never been afraid of anything much, not least anything normal- this was Cartman after all- but it seemed to Kyle, and even to Kenny who seemed to sit up and stare, that Cartman was truly afraid at this point.

Afraid for his friend.

"You're the police. You have to find him. Did you search the river? You were waiting till the Blizzard ended before trying to find him? He could be freezing- he could be FROZEN! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT!?" Cartman was gripping his seat, his mother holding onto him, her face red as she tried to suppress her own sadness.

"Cartman-" Muttered Kenny, but it was too late, Eric was on his feat and snapped angrily; "You BETTER find my friend!"

"Eric!" Cried his mother, chasing after him but all she got was a swift; "SCREW YOU! I'M GOING HOME!" and he was gone.

Kenny followed a moment later, chasing after his friend, pulling his parka back on but did manage to give a quick fleeting glance at the Marsh'.

He disappeared out the door, leaving Kyle, who sat up and muttered; "No…"

Gulping, he continued;

"No… We don't… don't know where he is."

His stomach lurched; he was going to vomit, tearing himself from his seat- ignoring his mother's cry of surprise and that constant bitter tone behind every syllable- he ran from the room, trying to get to the bathroom, but stopped just short and collapsed onto the floor, exploding the hot messy liquid onto the ground before breathing heavily.

Stan… was gone…?

Feeling the tears rise he felt ready to give in- but a firm hand grabbed him by the back of the head and he was dragged to his feat.

It was Kenny, standing beside Cartman, both looking furious-

"Ew, dude, all over the floor."

Kenny gave him a sharp look.

"Oh, right- Kyle. We're heading to Stark's right now, we want to see if Stan is somewhere around."

The tears were pushed back thanks to the kindness of his friends, but something was off in Kyle's heart- he knew it, he knew it wouldn't be so simple. The blizzard was likely to have covered everything- Stan would be freezing, he could even have died- that is, if he was even there in the first place.

Kyle shook his head; "Right, let's go," he agreed, and together the three friends took off, running at top speed- Cartman grunting with anger, but made the effort nonetheless.

Slamming open the nearest door to the outside they could find, the boys found themselves once again in the freezing world of there little town, passing by four gothic kids smoking cigarettes- one with red hair snapping at them; "Hey, watch it!" before adding a quick; "Conformist…"

Stark's Pond was at least ten minutes away, that alone was one of the main reasons the kids would go there straight after school, it was a great place and the kids had had many adventures there in the past. They had had snowball fights, played tags, even had campouts during the warmer times of the year.

Now, though, as they approached the area, all they could think was that there good friend could be anywhere around- what shocked Kyle the most though was that they could have even passed him on the way up, buried, deep, within the snow-

They arrived, their hands shaking, a white mist exhaling from their lips every time they breathed, there young bodies surveying Stark's Pond with innocent eyes-

Nothing.

Kyle fell to his knees, feeling the cold snow part as he thudded against the cold ground- he had never truly felt it before, this was a cold place they lived in…

Stan… Where the hell was he? What did he do?

What could HE do?

"It's ok." Said Kenny, "We don't even know that he came here in the first place. He might be at someone else's- Maybe someone in class saw him yesterday, or-."

Cartman stopped him; "Those goddamn cops… If they'd done their FREAKING JOB RIGHT-," He stopped himself, he had to, Cartman shook from head to toe- but he composed, he breathed, he slowly started again; "We've got to have faith. It's early days Kyle. Stan may be completely fine."

Kyle remained still, staring at the ground, his eyes shaking, but both his friends were right. Stan may be fine.

He may be at home, at this moment, waiting for them to get home after school, wondering where his parents were- they were pretty stupid after all, why shouldn't they have just not noticed him?

Dragging himself to his feet, Kyle managed to dry his watering eyes once more and shuffled around to face his two friends- but something caught on his foot, something soft.

Looking down, his breath caught again and he couldn't help but let out a scream of utmost terror. He threw his gloves off- screw the cold, he thought- and started digging around the object, but there was nothing else.

This was it.

Nothing else existed at that moment as Kyle held the object up to Cartman and Kenny, keeping it at a distance, holding it with his thumb and finger as if not to damage it.

It was a small, red and blue, poof-ball hat.

End of Chapter 1:

What do you think? The first of 10 chapters. Will the gang find Stan? What happened to him? Find out... eventually!


	2. He's Gone: Part 1: Chapter 2

He's Gone- A South Park Story

Chapter 2:

Kyle didn't say a word to his parents.

Cartman could barely look his mother in the eye.

Kenny told his parents to go to hell.

Then they all went to bed.

Thinking of the friend they couldn't find and thinking of the smiling face of Stan as they would run through the playground, slide across a frozen Stark's Pond, sled down a tall snowy hill.

They all lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking- thinking about the good friend that was missing, probably suffering- perhaps even dead.

Kyle would hold back his tears as he stared at the clock, the time flashing in green before vanishing and he would check his phone, praying that the polices search would have heard some news and then choose to tell him.

He was being selfish, off course.

Surely, if they found Stan, his parents would be the first to know.

It wasn't even his parents he was truly mad at; it was mostly due to how his perception off them was completely shaken. They were parents. The police were a public service.

The adults had failed the kids, and now a good friend- a _best_ friend- was missing.

Missing.

Cartman rolled over in bed and went over the information in his mind.

Stan had vanished on the Sunday, his poof-ball hat found at the scene with blood inside it.

The blood was an indicator that this wasn't an accident, if it had been, then Stan would still be by Stark's Pond, near the hat, covered in snow.

But he wasn't- therefore someone had dragged him away, counting on the heavy snowfall to cover up the direction in which he was removed from the scene.

Also, judging by the blood, Stan was hit from the front- meaning that he definitely saw his attacker and, most likely, he probably even talked to them.

Off course it was hard to prove this with one simple piece of evidence, but Cartman was going through it all in his mind and in a way it eased him.

With such simple evidence at hand, he was certain the police could find something- what with all there intelligence and resources.

They could do a lot more than he could.

And what could he do? Asked Kenny, sitting up and staring at the floor.

Stan had been a good friend to him for all these years; he had always treated him nicely- well, when they weren't all ripping on each other for amusement.

Him and Stan had never fallen out seriously and whilst Kyle _was_ Stan's best friend, he always saw Stan as a person he could count on when the chips were down.

Blinking, he turned to gaze out the window- and sighed as the snow continued to fall and he shocked himself when he realised he was praying.

Praying that his friend was someplace warm.

And that he was safe.

He just wished there was something he could do, he wanted to be a part of the investigation- but he was just a kid.

They all were just kids.

Kyle rolled over and gazed at the red poof-ball hat which he had placed in a box by his bed, hoping to give it to Stan when he came round next time to play on the Xbox, or a board game, or even just to relax and pretend they were cowboys.

Then they all slept.

***

The bus stop was cold and distant as they waited.

Their parents had offered, off course they had, to drive them to school- but, no.

Kyle hadn't said a word, and just left.

Cartman didn't look his mother in the eye, and left.

Kenny told his parents to shut up, slamming the door behind him.

Then they waited, in total silence- until it was broken.

"My mother… called to see if he was in this morning." Muttered Kyle, clutching his books.

He had forgotten to do his homework, but he didn't really care- which was something that had shocked him.

"Yeah? Any word?" Replied Cartman, not even pretending to be hopeful.

The general mood was cold, if Stan had been found they'd have been running.

Shouting.

Crying, maybe.

But Kyle just nodded; "No" and they continued waiting.

Shivering.

"I was told," Said Kenny, breaking the silence a few minutes later; "that the investigation carried on into the night- even during the Blizzard. They plan to check the Pond this morning…"

Cartman nodded.

"Yeah, that would make sense. Just in case he's…" He trailed off as the bus arrived, the loud hiss as it stopped alerting the boys to its presence, and they clambered aboard to a loud silence.

Wendy was nowhere to be seen and, as Kyle passed, he felt a hand on his arm.

He smiled at Bebe, and she smiled back- and then they continued to there seats.

Cartman and Kyle were instantly sitting side by side, it'd how they had done it for years- but Kyle just glanced at his spot and just remained quiet.

Then he sat.

The bus moved.

No-one spoke. There was an occasional whisper, but it was so loud that whoever had started immediately stopped and the silence continued.

Eventually, a figure got to his feat and made his way to the seat- his shadow looming over Kyle as he tensed.

Butters held his hands to his chest, his eyes darting about as he muttered- nervous; "Heya Kyle… Can… I sit with you?"

He then smiled that same dopey Butters smile.

The kind of smile Stan said made him the most innocent boy out of all of them- which was likely why he was so exploitable during there crazy games that always seemed to backfire.

It wasn't that they didn't like him, they did like him if they were honest, it was just because he acted so clueless…

"Can I sit with you?" Butters repeated again, this time not stuttering- but still with a nervous quiver behind each syllable.

Kyle frowned- but didn't say no and he forced a kind smile of appreciation.

It was nice to have someone by his side, he thought with a smile, even if it was a complete dork.

They arrived at South Park Elementary not too long after that, the bus emptying silently- and to his surprise the school seemed pretty much the same.

Sure, most of the kids in the other years didn't know who Stan was, so its unlikely they'd be upset.

It was mostly the other kids in his year; they remained quiet whilst shooting Kyle, Cartman and Kenny looks off pity as they walked that long path to the door.

A boy dressed in black stood in there path- the red headed Goth Kid, Kyle realised- and he put his hands in his pocket as he gazed at them intently.

"So… I've heard that Stan kid's vanished."

Kyle tensed and prepared to burst into a rage, but Kenny replied for him; "Yeah? Do you know something…?"

The Goth Kid just shook his head- probably because his hair was in his eye- and he answered; "No."

"Then why bring it up, Goth Fag?" Snapped Cartman, a question that even the Goth Kid seemed unsure as to how to answer.

Judging from his dark, emotive eyes, it was clear he decided with the truth.

"I… liked Raven… He was the only kid in my year who understood me- even if it was for a short time."

He drew from his pocket a cigarette.

"He understood what it was like to be my age, and he'd say hi to me and stuff in the hallways even after he chose to return to you assholes."

He inhaled deep on the now lit cigarette and continued;

"He understood a pain similar to my own."

"You were… friends?" Asked Butters, surprised.

The Goth Kid didn't answer that, instead saying; "I'll write him a poem of despair and loneliness later, about the pain of a break-up and the loneliness one would feel. He can read it when he gets back."

Then he nodded and left, joining the other Goth Kids, leaving Kyle to only stare- and then smile weakly.

"He seems confident that Stan's coming back."

"Holy crap! A Goth talked to us! We need to sterilise ourselves immediately before we start hungering for human blood!" Joked Kenny, making Cartman chuckle as they continued making there way to class- whilst Butters chased after them, complaining loudly;

"I've already taken care of the vampire kids, don't you remember that assembly?" He snapped as they entered the building.

Cartman couldn't help himself.

"Butters, shut up."

"Aw, all right, then."

***

Class went smoothly.

Well, smooth enough. Mr/Mrs. Garrison never really looked at the trio, instead opting for a more relaxing lesson.

Probably to ease the students.

The girls were quiet, occasionally one would tense as they solved math problems or coloured and they would hold back their tears.

Sometimes it would get too much and they would leave the classroom to visit the Counsellor.

Kyle just remained quiet- the only sound he made was from his cell phone when he clicked it on to see if any new messages had come in.

There never was.

Wendy never came in, but the teacher assured them all that she was just a bit upset and would be back in when she was ready.

Cartman coughed loudly and called her a dumb bitch.

Mr/Mrs. Garrison let that slide.

Kenny tapped his pencil on the table, gazing outside- as if to see Stan running up the pathway, as if he was just late.

Cartman thought about lunch and how Stan would sometimes give him bits of his if he weren't hungry.

The bell rang and Mr/Mrs. Garrison stood in front of the class and let them go for first break, but first told the trio and Butters that it was best if they head to the principals office.

His (Or her, God it was getting confusing) still that had depressed, worried glint in his/her eye and as the boys left it was clear that they weren't going to hear any news beneficial to them.

It wasn't going to be; "Hey, we found him- he's fine, in fact he wants to see you all right away."

But, Kyle couldn't help getting his hopes up.

"Maybe it's good news, eh, fella's?" Butters said, his attitude annoyingly positive- but it was in a way that was almost uplifting.

"Yeah, maybe." Kyle replied kindly, turning to face the blonde kid and together the group entered the principal's office.

Again they were met with police, it was the same detectives as yesterday and Cartman frowned and crossed his arms as they sat on the stools.

"Now, boys, I know you're probably worried-." The detective started, probably to give a long speech about how they were doing everything they could and that they expected the situation to be resolved as soon as possible.

Cartman was having none of it.

"What have you found out?" He snapped, adding quickly; "Did you check the Pond?"

The detective replied in that same condescending way; "Yes, we checked everywhere boys and… unfortunately, so far, we haven't found anything."

"Big surprise." Muttered Cartman, but Kyle hushed him and allowed the man to continue.

"All that we ask, kids, is that you try and think about where Stan might be and, if you DO find out anything, could you please contact us?"

"Sure thing officer!" Cried Butters, a bit too excitedly but Kenny smiled beneath his parka.

Butters still had that innocence about him, even in this situation.

The Principal thanked the officers as they then left- then she approached the boys and sat with them.

By her expression alone, she had completely lost all hope.

Kyle didn't look at her for the rest of the meeting.

"So, how are you boys doing?"

"Well, I'M personally pissed off!" Snapped Cartman once again, "These cops are the biggest amateurs I've ever seen!"

He added, glancing at Butters; "They just don't understand kidnapping. Have they never kept someone locked up for a long period of time just to go to Casa Bonita when they were growing up?"

"…That sounds like what you did to me!" Cried the blonde haired kid, then he nodded and added; "Ah."

Kenny chuckled and even Kyle mustered a smile, but Principal Victoria didn't find it funny.

She would have probably said something at that point, scolding the boys for acting so insincere, but Cartman got to his feat defiantly and stared at her.

"Listen. He's gone, Principal Victoria. He's gone and nothing you or those cops will say can change that at this moment. Now, if you excuse us…"

Kyle stared at the chubby boy and, as they left the room, he felt the need to reach out and thank him.

"Cartman-" He started- but he was stopped by the boy who was moving towards the school doors.

"Kyle, do you trust the adults to do right and find Stan? Butters? Kenny? What does everyone think?"

Everyone knew the answer, and everyone knew what Cartman was getting at.

"Friends… We're going to find Stan."

To be Continued!

And thus! Chapter 2 ends, with the group being formed. Minus 1. Will the gang with Butters find Stan? Is he okay? Who is the fifth person to join? Find out... SOON!


	3. He's Gone: Part 1: Chapter 3

He's Gone- A South Park Story

Chapter 3:

It was surprising just how much Cartman understood about kidnapping and abduction.

To be honest, Kyle thought as they gathered in the chubby kids basement, it was a little bit frightening.

Granted, Cartman had done a lot of evil deeds in his little life- like attempting to exterminate the Jews, or keeping Butters hidden, or even feeding Scott Tenorman his own parents- _but_ it was almost as if he was testing his own limits, to see how far he could push himself, to see how far humanity itself could be pushed.

It seemed as if Eric had been waiting for this moment his whole life and, as Kyle dropped his schoolbag- the gang had left halfway through the day, due to special circumstance but Cartman glanced at him and prepared to say something.

The words never came and the only thing that broken the silence was Kenny dropping his own bag, withdrawing from it a notepad and some pens.

"When we used to play Detectives, we had to make notes on everything." He explained, adding; "Plus it's important to have a record."

"Good call, Kenny. I was just going to bring that up." Agreed Cartman, turning back to Kyle and adding; "Whilst he takes the notes, can you make a note off everyone in our school we may need to interview?"

Then he turned to Butters, who gulped.

"You don't want another semen sample, do you? Cause my parents said if I gave another semen sample, I'd get grounded."

Kyle and Kenny almost dropped their pens.

"No. Just… No, Butters. Just pay attention, okay?"

They remained silent as Cartman paced around the basement- then he spoke, his voice clear and his words cutting into the minds of the three boys.

"From what we have been told, Stan disappeared on Sunday after telling his mother he was going to Stark's Pond. That was just before dinner, a few hours before nightfall and before the blizzard begun. Stark's Pond is normally full of other kids our age running around, so its unlikely that Stan was alone at the beginning, he may have been seen either waiting or even playing with someone."

He waited for Kenny and Kyle to write down their notes as Butters listened, tapping his fingers on the table as Cartman then continued;

"What we need to do, first up, is interview kids who would likely hang around at Stark's and find out who was there on Sunday- that could lead us in the right direction."

Butters raised his hand, Cartman acknowledged him with a nod.

"Erm, wouldn't the police have already done this, Eric?"

Kenny nodded in agreement, adding a muffled; "Yeah, it does seem like something the police would have definitely taken care off."

"No. The detectives told us they had searched. They're not looking for Stan to be alive- they're looking for a corpse."

Kyle froze, his pencil stopped moving, and he raised his head.

"What?"

Stan's corpse?

But… How did they know he was dead?

And if they _did_ know, why hadn't they said anything before?

He shook and then froze again.

The red poof-ball hat was at his house- it may have fingerprints or any other kind of evidence attached to it.

Well, not anymore, it was contaminated at this point…

He cursed himself, but focused and continued to listen to Cartman, who seemed to be issuing orders to Butters.

"I need you," He explained, his voice completely serious and strong- it was an Eric Cartman the gang hardly ever saw, "to talk to all the kids that Kyle has on that list."

"What? Why me? Aren't we all doing it?"

"Well off course we are, Butters. But we need to have the kids understand that we are doing an investigation in the first place- if you talk to them first, it could trigger something in there memories that we can use to find out further information."

Kenny nodded; it was a good plan in theory.

Butters seemed unsure, his innocent eyes darting back and forth as he added; "But most of the kids in class and school hate me!"

"No they don't." Kyle lied, ignoring the twinkle of joy and satisfaction that Butters then seemed to radiate.

Cartman continued with a loud cough; "Whilst Butters talks to the other students, Kyle, Kenny and I will take a look around Stark's Pond."

"But didn't the police look around Stark's already?" Asked Kyle, tapping his pen on the notepad- but Cartman just turned from the gang and smiled, but it was a sad smile and as his voice echoed throughout the basement the gang could generally feel the emotion behind it.

"The police were looking for a corpse, you guys… We're looking for a weapon."

***

His life was pain.

Only pain.

He remembered growing up, being told to believe in gumdrop fairies and rainbow dreams and Disney stories of life and love and respect.

Love? Hah…

Love was the manifestation of the most painful emotion of them all, something so weak that it could break and crumble with just a few words or a single action.

A single punch.

Love hadn't worked for his parents.

Love didn't work with his ex-girlfriend.

Why should it ever need to work for him?

The Red Haired Goth Kid opened his eyes, lost in the sea of his own misery, to find that his friends were in a state similar to his.

Then something cut through the darkness, the combination of black clothes and hair clashing intently with the blue and blonde that came from the world of joy.

"Ah…" He muttered, flicking his hair out of his eyes; "You're that little faggy vampire kid…"

"Yeah! Heya Goth Kids!" Butters cried happily, clapping his hands together.

"What do you want?" Henrietta snapped, lighting another cigarette and picking up another poetry book.

"Is it another Hot Topic?"

"Nope!"  
"Darn…"

Butters kicked the floor a few times and Red Goth analysed him, a loathing feeling building up within his stomach. This Butters kid… he acted too much like a kid for his liking.

_He_ was the complete opposite of everything he stood for.

_He_ was happy.

_He_ had suffered a heartbreaking relationship.

_He_ had demanding parents.

_He_ had got through it.

_He_ was annoying him.

"Again. What do you want, brat?"

Butters kicked the ground again and asked; "Have you fella's by any chance been to Stark's Pond on say… Sunday?"

Henrietta opened her mouth to ask why she was called a guy- but the big nosed Goth just replied coolly; "We don't go to Stark's Pond with all those conformists… We go to Benny's and drink Coffee… Why would we want to go to that pond and skate and dance with the rest of you Justin and Britney wannabes?"

"Yeah…" They all said together- but Butters just shrugged.

"Aw, I was hoping you'd know something about Stan…"

Red Goth raised his head slowly and flicked his hair once again out of his eyes.

"He's still missing?"

"Yeah. Me, Butters, Kyle and Kenny are trying to find him- Say! Why don't you help?"

The Kindergarten Goth rounded his small body round and gazed at Butters darkly; "Why would we want to help you?"

Butters probably launched into a speech at that point, a speech about friendship and joining forces and how he probably learned something.

Red just sighed and lowered his head.

_"So exactly why are you filled with such pain, Raven?_"

He remembered his first conversation with Stan after his transformation into the darkness and gothic lifestyle they had all grown to enjoy, how they sat and waited outside just after class, waiting patiently for the others.

_"My girlfriend dumped me."_

It was a worthwhile reason.

_"What about you- erm…"_

_"Red. Just call me Red."_

He always used that name with people- it allowed them to grow closer, whilst always keeping a strong distance.

_"Oh, okay dude. Why do you live like this? What made you embrace the… er… darkness?"_

He was so uncertain about his new lifestyle; so much so that Red was pretty sure the kid would probably be back with his real friends by the end of the week…

Well, if he did, the pain of losing someone he was close to would at least give him material for a poem.

Awesome.

_"Girlfriend dumped me, too."_

_"Dude… Weak."_

_"Yeah… Same day my parents split up after months of battering each other day after day."_

He was worried he'd said too much, but continued; _"But, hey, it's all good. My Grandma understands the pain I feel…"_

For some reason Stan laughed at that point, a cutting sound that echoed through Red's soul and remained etched in his brain forever…

What happened next actually scared the Goth, though.

_"What's so funny- and why are you laughing, aren't you in pain?"_

"Dude, of course I'm in pain! My heart is literally breaking but… Dude… I just had this image of this old lady with black clothes and long streaky hair and…"

He burst into a fit of laughter again, holding his chest as Red sat beside him.

Then it happened, his lips curled into a smile and he could feel the laughter he had kept dormant for years building up-

_"Hey, we're here. Come on, we're going to Benny's."_

The others had arrived and slamming his expression back to his original, he kept his laughter and joy dormant. That image of his grandmother looking just like him _was_ pretty funny, he had agreed.

That night, Stan had left after talking to this Butters kid and whilst it had annoyed his friend who had shouted after him about how he was betraying them by returning to his own sunshine fairy tale, Red had felt disappointment.

Sure, they spoke every now and again- Stan would greet him in the hallways, Red would just nod back.

He hadn't been interested about the dance competition, but he did certainly make up for it by telling Stan that Wendy was going to fight Cartman.

He figured the jock would do something- but he was just as clueless as ever.

Snapping back to reality he caught the end of Butters speech, figured it was just as pointless as everything else the blonde kid had said and waited.

"…So if you _did_ know something, could you please let me or Kyle or Kenny or Cartman know?"

"Why would we conform to you assholes? If we knew something we'd keep it to ourselves and let it eat away at our souls until we burst-" Snapped Henrietta, getting to her feat to face Butters and perhaps drive him away.

He opened his mouth to reply, but Red was on his feat and sighed.

He _knew_ what he had to do; he knew if he didn't it was going to annoy him forever.

Sure, that'd give him some joy/pain, but at the same time it wasn't worth losing out on a kid he had seen as a friend.

"I'll do it… I'll help you kids find Raven…"

"What? Conform to this kid?" Snapped the Big Nosed Goth, also getting to his feat- but Red snapped; "I'm _such_ a non-conformist that I'm not gonna conform with the lot you."

He tapped Butters on his arm; "Lead the way, faggot."

"Yes sir!" Cried Butters as he begun explaining what Cartman had told him and why it was important that the gang met up at Stark's Pond later.

Meanwhile, Henrietta collapsed onto the ground.

"Whoa."

"Yeah," Added the Big Nosed Goth; "I think we just got put in our place…"

"We just got Goth Served." Finished the Kindergartner, amazed.

To be Continued!

And the fifth member of the investigation team trying to find Stan is revealed! A random choice- but he's a character I really enjoy. Now all that's left is to find Stan, so get ready, cause the investigation is going to begin!


	4. He's Gone: Part 1: Chapter 4

He's Gone- A South Park Story

Chapter 4:

"Wait- this Goth Fag wants to help?"

Red frowned as he stood in the doorway of the Broflovski family home; Cartman had his gloved hand on the door and was glaring at Butters as if to say; "Are you_ serious_?

Cartman wasn't letting him in unless he heard a good reason- and even then every part of his nature was telling him to deny this gothic brat any satisfaction and that it would be better to just ignore him.

Occasionally, as he listened to Butters stammering and raising points, he would flick his hair- which Eric knew would drive him crazy…

"He said he would and he seems to be a friend of Stan's, at least at some degree-."

"No." Cartman said, pushing past Butters and shoving the Goth's chest- causing him to stumble slightly and his dark, deep, eyes to widen with fury.

"You didn't know Stan, you just knew that… Robin kid."

"Raven." Red corrected, grinding his teeth.

"Whatever! You knew Stan's pain and sadness- we've known him our whole loves, know what he likes, dislikes- we know everything that he has ever cared about… So we don't need the kind of person who can only tell us about his girlfriend and there problems helping us out!"

The fat boy then rounded on Butters; "And YOU! You were meant to jog peoples memories- not enlist help! If too many people get involved then the police are going to try and stop us."

The blonde kid bit his fingers nervously; clearly he was concerned that his decision was going to screw their attempts to find Stan- even before they had started.

"Gee… I never thought off that."

Cartman kept his eyes on Butters for a while, all whilst Red crossed his arms and waited patiently.

It was snowing once again, typical South Park weather, and as the soft flakes brushed against the Goth kids pale skin he shook slightly in the doorway.

His irritation grew; he needed a nicotine fix and a cup of coffee.

As soon as possible.

Eric was still rambling to Butters about the need for subtlety and how this wasn't like anything they had ever done before- he was most likely talking about all the adventures and crap they had been rumoured to have been a part of in the past.

Like that time they went to Peru, Imaginationland or simply Space.

Finally he spoke, his voice clear with that same hint of sarcasm and loathing with the world.

"I want to help, so I don't _need_ to justify myself to you, fatass…"

He realised instantly this was a mistake.

Cartman's eyes widened- then glared intensely into Red's.

"Don't call me fat, you gothic piece of-."

"Damnit Cartman, just let him in already!" Snapped a new voice, this one a lot clearer than Eric's- and Red peered his head through the doorway and noticed the Jewish kid waiting at the stairs.

The same kid who had told Raven to stop being miserable in Benny's all those months ago, telling them to try living in a third world country to understand _true_ pain.

Bull, like he had an idea…

A kid in an orange parka was behind him, the hood was down and his yellow hair stuck out in all directions.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked Butters, who replied;

"Kenny McCormick. Have you never seen him without the hood?"

"…Who the hell is Kenny McCormick?"

Cartman and Butters entered the house, just as the snow started to build up, and Red flicked his hair and the melted flakes out of his eyes and entered the Broflovski residence and put his hands in his pockets.

He was then inconvenienced when Kyle offered his hand to him- a handshake?

Red ignored it.

"For the record, conformist, Raven was a good friend of mine- once. That's why I'm helping you."

There was clearly some menace behind this comment, but Kyle just smiled and put his hand back in his pocket.

"Hey, as long as you're helping us, it's better than nothing."

Red just nodded.

"Thanks, dude. Can I offer you something?"

He remained quiet, then muttered; "Coffee… No sugar."

"If you two have finished blowing each other!" Said Cartman with a smile as he and Butters made there was up the stairs; "Why don't we get down to business, eh?"

"Yeah!" Said Butters, grinning brightly, his blonde hair waving as he tore up the stairs.

"…Butters, God Damnit…" Snapped Cartman, following with Kenny who had hung his parka up a coat hanger near the front door.

Kyle and Red gave each other a quick glance.

xxx

"So who else did you talk to, Butters?" Asked Cartman, indicating to Kenny to start writing as the blonde kid- sitting on the floor beside Kyle's bed- put his hands together and seemed to count.

"Erm… Craig, Token… Jimmy and Bebe, the Goth Kids- obviously- Clyde and Tweak."

He scratched his head; "That's all the people that generally matter, right?"

"Yes. Everyone else is normally just… a background character." Muttered Kenny, who then grinned as he showed the gang a picture he had just sketched of women with big breasts.

Butters poked the paper; "Oooh."

Cartman slapped Kenny in the back of the head; "Ken, God Damnit…"

"Blah."

Kyle emerged from the doorway with Red, who was now holding a cup of coffee and the pair joined the rest of the group.

"Does anybody else want anything?" Asked Kyle, pointing at a chair for Red to sit on- which he then dragged near the window and begun drinking his coffee without saying another word.

"Some snacks would be good, we wouldn't want to get hungry and have our mind wander." Muttered Cartman, sitting on Kyle's bed and reading through the notes they had so far collected.

Stan had been at Stark's Pond Sunday evening; he had vanished after receiving a head wound. If he had been dragged, the snow would have covered it up. If it was a murder, the lake would have been a good place to dump the body- since the person took Kyle they may have wanted him alive.

Or he had fought back.

"Can I open the window…?" Red muttered, taking from his pocket a small box of cigarettes, then taking one from the box and placing it in his mouth.

"Erm, dude, no smoking." Kyle said nervously as Red glared at him as though the Jewish kid had just punched him in the chest.

"…Fine…" Was the reply after a brief moment and the box was stifled once again beneath his jacket.

For a moment everyone was silent.

Butters stared out the window, as if something deep and huge was on his mind- everyone could relate- whilst Cartman remained on Kyle's bed with a big of Cheesy Poofs, munching away as his eyes remained focused on the piece of paper which had all the information so far collected.

Red was sitting on his chair silently, he hadn't said much in a while- as if he was sizing up the other boys.

Kyle sat beside him on the floor, as if trying to make him feel welcome, whilst Kenny lay on the floor with one of his hands resting on his forehead.

He gazed at the ceiling of Kyle's bedroom, and then a single statement escaped his lips.

"…I'm scared…"

He sat up, his face suddenly deadly serious and he continued; "I'm scared all the time. It feels like whatever we have ever done in our short little lives are really serious situations. We have been in danger so many times its unbelievable. It's a miracle none of us has died. So, for that reason alone, I am always scared."

Everyone else glanced at each other, than back at Kenny as he continued undisturbed; "Yet… Does anyone else feel that this time it's different? That this time, this is something that could change our lives forever? I mean if Stan is alive… and we find him… does anyone else worry that this whole thing might have changed him? Could we find Stan, but lose the Stan we have known and loved?"

The room became silent again as Kenny gazed at them all and, when no-one answered, the poorest- but perhaps wisest- of them all said; "…I suppose… we should have faith…"

And with that he turned his head away from the others, sniffed once and with a single motion wiped his teary eyes on his arm.

No other words were said for a while and the boys remained sitting in silence, thinking peacefully about Stan and what he meant to each and every one of them.

Eventually time dragged on, however, and each boy found something else to do- whether it was rummaging through Kyle's things like Cartman did, or doing homework for the next day, which is what Kenny and Butters got down to.

Red, however, remained still- and alone.

Eventually, though, a voice cut through the depressed atmosphere.

"Were any off those people at Stark's Pond on Sunday?" Asked Kyle, flicking through a book he had and, after a moment, drew from it a picture of the entire Fourth Grade.

Stan sat beside Kyle; a goofy smile on each of their faces that they thought was absolutely hilarious at the time.

"Yeah." Explained Kenny, who told him who Butters had contacted throughout the day.

Kyle then circled all those Butters had discussed Stan with in red pen then waited as Cartman examined it.

"Craig, Clyde and Token hung out there on Sunday- but only during the day and they never saw Stan. Bebe said she was at Wendy's doing some makeover thing, and Jimmy and Tweak said they were both with their parents."

"So that's everyone who matters. What kind of case are we looking at this to be?" Asked Red, he had now opened the window despite what Kyle had said and was now smoking peacefully.

"Eh?" Was Butters' simple reply.

"Are we treating this as looking for a Missing Person- which is what the police are doing- or are we trying it as an Abduction?"

Cartman shook his head.

"No, the police should be treating it as an abduction now- since Kyle gave them Stan's hat which we discovered had blood on it."

Kyle immediately became stiff, and then slowly nodded.

"Yes… That's what I did as soon as you told me to."

Cartman froze, then got up from the bed, turned, and gazed at Kyle furiously.

"You son of a bitch. You didn't give them the hat, did you?"

"I… I wanted to give it back to Stan-"

"Where is it you God-Damn Jew?!"

Kyle fell silent as Kenny leapt to his feat to prevent Cartman attacking the other boy- but was too late as Kyle was pushed violently against the wall, causing books and toys to fall on the floor.

"Let him go Eric!" Snapped Kenny, grabbing his arm and adding; "So what if Kyle didn't give the police his hat?"

"Don't you get it?!" Was the strong reply; "He's affected their investigation and tampered with evidence! Lets face it, the cops were the ones more likely to find him- and now they are completely screwed over. They probably still think he's just run away somewhere!"

Butters, who had disappeared mostly beneath Kyle's bed, suddenly reappeared with a box and opened it- and sure enough, there was Stan's hat, complete with bloodstains.

Kenny gripped Cartman's arm tighter and said coldly; "Look, there is nothing we can do now, is there?"

"Wrong, I can kick his ass and feel a LOT better!"

Red cut between them, his arms outstretched as he defended Kyle from the other kid- his mind racing; "Wait, what the hell am I doing?"

"Goth fag? What the hell are you doing? We don't even want you here!"

Red remained silent, then lowered his arms and muttered; "You fat bastard… You've done NOTHING except talk about possible theories and dwell on your own self-pity! I've been watching!"

He stepped forward, Kenny pulling Cartman backwards, and continued; "You asked me what I could bring to your _investigation_…" He rolled his eyes; "Well I KNOW what I can bring to it. I can keep you all from losing track of what this whole thing is about!"

For the first time in years, Red raised his voice and cried loudly;

"WE _NEED_ TO FIND STAN!"

And with that, tears begun to build and he lowered his head and remained still.

"…Red…" Whispered Kyle, placing a hand on the Goths shoulder and said kindly; "We will."

Turning to Cartman, he added; "I'm sorry, so sorry, but I was scared of losing my best friend. I wanted to keep the one thing he always kept. He once told me that my hat was the nicest hat he'd ever seen- I felt the same about his."

"Wow… that's a bit faggy." Said Butters, still smiling, but Kyle frowned and continued; "We all feel an attachment to Stan- and I screwed up. So I'm sorry."

Kyle removed his hand from Red's shoulder, whose expression was now more serious.

"So, we need to be serious about this." Explained Kenny, taking the hat in his hands and looked at the blood. "So, since we need to think of this as an abduction- what _should_ we do?"

Cartman answered immediately, gazing at Red as he said it; "We need to search Stark's Pond again. This time looking for a weapon, or any sign that someone in the last few days has been dragged."

"So, we'll go tomorrow?" Asked Butters, smiling.

"No." Snapped Red, zipping up his jacket. "We go _right now._"

Kenny agreed instantly; "He's right, it's snowing- but this is for Stan. If we leave it another night we could lose everything we might have found."

"Aw, but fella's… it's gonna be cold…"

"Then don't come, nobody is forcing you…" Muttered Kyle, his hat now on his head as he searched for his jacket.

"…No, no I'll come." Butters finally agreed, although he didn't look happy- probably because of the weather.

The snow was falling quite heavily and it was late in the afternoon at this point…

"Good." Snapped Cartman, handing Butters his jacket with a brief smile. "Thanks for your help, pussy."

"No problem Eric!"

By this point Kenny was at the door, wearing his parka and pointing confidently out the door;

"Let's go get our friend back!" He said confidently.

xxx

AND another update. Geeze, I swear I'm gonna keep this up! I swear another chapter will be up tomorrow- I mean, it's finally gonna be the start of the proper investigation next chapter.

As always, Read and Review you OH-SO wonderful people! ^_^


	5. He's Gone: Part 1: Chapter 5

He's Gone- A South Park Story

Chapter 5:

"Gee, it's awfully cold fellas..."

Kenny, Kyle, Cartman and Red glanced back at the shaking blonde haired Butters- wearing his typical light blue jacket- as the snow still fell.

"What if we catch hypothermia? I cant catch hypothermia otherwise my parents will ground me..."

Red smirked, the notion that the blonde headed buffoons parents would ground him just for catching an illness that was all too common in the mountains- especially in South Park- was laughable.

He opened his mouth to raise this point, but a rush of cold wind washed over them and he instead pulled from his pocket his lighter and instead added it to his second cigarette of the walk to Stark's Pond.

The black smoke vanished beneath the slow descent of frozen, flaky, ice- but Butters still coughed loudly.

The other three boys, pretty much used to the undesirable taste of cigarettes but still found the evil propaganda frustrating, just continued walking.

Kenny was in front, for some reason his enthusiasm on the case was beginning to rub off on the others. It wasn't excitement per-say, more just the inspiration he gave with his confidence that allowed others to really believe that it was possible to bring Stan back.

Following was Cartman, not for any real reason other than his size blocked both Kyle and Red from the occasional harsh wind and the cold snow. Convincing Kyle's parents to let them out of the house hadn't been easy, until Red had stated that they were his new- and it had shocked them to say it, especially with the happy tone- "Bff's!", which was apparently enough.

Kyle thought he had his parents mention something about it being nice that the boys had moved on, which had angered him for a moment, but arguing with his parents who must have most likely lost faith by now would just waste time.

They were going to find Stan.

Red was once again following the others, save Butters who he seemed to now rank above- although he suspected that wasn't difficult-, and felt a strange emotion flooding the cold dark vessel that was his body.

He had encouraged the others to listen to him, ordering them to leave the house that moment and search Stark's Pond before more snow could cover and contaminate the ground, and then he had lied to Kyle's parents- granted that one had felt good. But the warm emotion that seemed to gently flow through his body... What was that?

He shook his head, taking in another long inhale on the cigarette and flicked the ashes onto the ground.

"Hey, like, are we close?"

"Close enough, Goth Fag."

Kyle nudged Cartman in the back, then asked kindly; "Shouldn't you know, dude? All the kids hang at Stark's Pond."

"Oh they don't hang out at Stark's like everyone else. They drink coffee instead."

It was Butters who had answered for Red, causing slight irritation and before he even realised it- he stated bluntly; "Butters... God dammit..."

Kenny laughed as Cartman turned back to face the Red headed Goth Kid, then nodded with a slight smile as Butters lowered his head in shame.

Kyle just smiled at Red, but then his expression shifted back to sombre as a wooden sign suddenly appeared in the distance.

The place of their childhood play time.

The place of so many good memories.

The place of many good and ground breaking ideas.

The place where friendships had been formed and broken.

Games were played, the ice was skated upon...

For the rest of their lives, it would be a place of pain- totally destroying those good times.

Stark's Pond.

Red dropped his cigarette into the snow and covered it, his hands in his pockets and his hair- now wet- falling into his eyes.

With a single flick, knocking it away, he said; "So... Here is the gates of our torment."

Kyle nodded.

"You got that right, dude."

The wind had lessened but the snow still continued to fall and, realising there own mortality- perhaps that was the curse of this place now- Cartman instantly faced the others.

"Right, we have to be sensible here."

Kyle's face twitched into annoyance and, perhaps noticing that first, Eric raised his hands to symbolise his peaceful intentions.

"Dude, just hear me out. Look at the sky and look at us now. We're cold, our clothes are getting wet and from the looks of things the weather isn't going to let up any time soon."

Kenny nodded; "That makes sense- but what are you suggesting? We get a change of clothes and come back after a while?"

Sadly, the actual plan Cartman ended up suggesting wasn't quite what the gang had in mind.

"We can only stay out here for an hour."

Kyle opened his mouth to argue but, as though pre-empting the inevitable argument and calls that the fat kid didn't care about the well being of Stan, Cartman continued loudly; "WE NEED to focus on our health just as much as we need to look for Stan. If we stay out here all night we are going to catch hypothermia, or at best, a nasty cold. But can you see how that would be a problem? We would end up stuck at home for at least a week whilst God knows what would happen to Stan..."

He crossed his arms and focused through the darkness at his friends, and saw to his dismay that by expression alone Butters was the only one who understood.

"He's right fellas... There's not a lot we can do if we're just gonna freeze. Maybe an hour is all we need anyway? The police probably did a lot of searching..."

Then hope was extended in the most unlikely places. Kyle and Kenny, who felt the chills even more powerfully than ever as there positive feelings were pushed aside by the dark reality- until Red opened his mouth.

"Actually, I have a good solution."

Cartman and Butters stared at him intently, Butters shivering and his face pale as he finally chattered; "You- You do? 'Cause I don't want to end up frozen like Eric was and end up fighting for Hawaii in the future..."

Red seemed to ignore this comment, probably because it was so ridiculous, and cleared some snow with his gloves- as though searching for something.

"You looking for something?" Asked Kyle, but was answered by a large, long stick that Red picked up and swung a few times. It was sturdy, at least that was what he seemed to be looking for, because a second later he pulled from his pocket a lighter and a small container. Kenny eyed it with interest and said calmly;

"What's in that?"

"Vodka. A little bit anyway. My Grandma lets me borrow some on cold days- says that it's supposed to warm you up, but I never drink it."

Cartman chuckled; "A Goth who doesn't like getting drunk? Isn't that when you act all depressed and talk about the negative things in your sad little lives?"

Splashing the liquid against the stick, mostly just on the top, Red replied sternly; "Conformist... If it's something you assume, then it's something I'll never do."

The tip of the stick was now damp with the alcoholic liquid and the Goth kid got to work in clicking his lighter on, but with the wind and steady snowfall it became more and more difficult.

"Son of... It may take a while..." He muttered as the gang huddled closer, the cold was beginning to increase and even Eric found his teeth chattering- until, like a beacon from the heavens themselves, a beautiful red flame extended from the lighter and with speed unseen before- Red stuck the alcoholic end of the stick into the flame and to the gangs joy created a flaming torch.

"Get some sticks," He explained; "And the flames can keep us warm whilst we search- we should be able to avoid suffering any long time effects of the cold for a while."

Kyle smiled as the others walked off to gather more sticks, and asked gently- his palms over the flame; "How did you learn all this? I mean, it's obvious, but none of us would ever have thought of it- and you said you lived with your Grandma..."

"Uncle."Red replied bluntly, his expression dark.

"Oh? Was he an army guy or something?"

"Or something."

Cartman returned with a few sticks as Butters reappeared holding a couple of dead flowers and announced his intentions to save them- but Kenny arrived with a few sticks of his own and suggested that they make a small fire to keep going, so that at least later they can keep the search going.

There was likely some kind of law that would have prevented the boys in doing this, but there knowledge from Scouts and the convenience of Red's bottle of Vodka allowed them to create a controlled flame that wouldn't be burning down the forest any time soon- and with their health secured and the five boys holding their own torches, they entered Stark's Pond as a unit.

"Since we won't end up dying for a while," Kenny said with a hint of irony in his voice; "Why don't we search in groups?"

Red nodded as the desire to have another cigarette burned through his soul and he prayed that he'd be on the same group as the little Butters kid- he seemed like the most impressionable, so he wouldn't be as disgusted with his smoking.

"Stick Red with Kyle," Kenny said calmly, adding; "I want to stick with Cartman- and Butters can guard our fire and make sure no-one bothers us."

"This is sounding a bit shifty," Muttered Kyle.

"Whoever we end up walking with is going to look a bit faggy, we might as well just point out that the fat kid is the best at criminological investigating , the orange guy is probably the most street-wise of us all and Butters is the most useless."

"Hey!" He protested.  
"Shut up Butters." Cartman said sternly.

Kyle conceded these points, agreed that it was for the best, and- finally- the groups split up and the flaming torches separated throughout the forest surrounding the pond- with Cartman's final instructions guiding the group.

"Ensure the area is thoroughly checked- start with where the hat was found, you two, and work from where the assailant probably ran off. Just keep in mind that the police probably swept the entire area and, logically, should be doing a better job than us..."

And so, that was how Red and Kyle ended up by the water's edge once again and- flickering in the distance and cursing loudly- was Kenny and Cartman, there flames darting about rapidly as they searched for...

...What?

Now they were here, Kyle thought sadly, it began to look like the positive streak that had been pushing them forwards all this time was beginning to wear thin.

Was it possible that searching for an hour in an area Cartman knew had been searched before was just a way for them to feel like they had accomplished something- when, in reality, they hadn't? Or perhaps he was just looking out for Butters, who sat in the distance next to the fire and kept a lookout for anyone who may interfere with their farce of an investigation.

And it was a farce, it seemed.

They were five boys playing detectives, looking for evidence in a contaminated crime scene, a crime scene that had been looked over by officers and forensic specialists for the past day.

Yeah, they were a small mountain town, but a small mountain town only has a few places to hide- heck, they knew that from when Butters had gone "missing".

"How do you think we should start?" Asked Red, gazing at his hands with confusion as one held the torch and the other a now damp cigarette thanks to the fallen snow. He sighed with disgust and dropped it into the water without a seconds thought as Kyle suggested;

"Well, if Cartman is right, then the cops have probably gone through the area already. But everything they dug up is covered with fresh snow so..."

The flickering of red and orange cast there shadows over the icy water and gave the pair of them, in the eyes of the other, a terrifying appearance. Though they kept silent about their opinions.

In the distance, a moving flicker or orange moved through the trees quickly as two boys searched for some kind of clue as another light remained still with a hunched over shadow.

"God damnit, I haven't got a clue!" Kyle snapped, kicking the ground angrily and then, spotting a log half in the snow and half out, picked it up and lobbed it far and into the water. It smashed through the ice easily and disappeared beneath the surface before resurfacing moments later to float.

Hot air escaping his lips Kyle breathed and glared at Red who continued to stare with the same blank emotionless face.

"Dude, relax-"

Rage flashed in Kyle's eyes, an anger at his own uselessness, an anger at his helplessness, an anger at the boy opposite him who he had defended and was still sprouting that same gothic nonsense.

Was this his breaking point? His best friend, hurt and possibly alone, and Kyle were going to shoot out and attack someone who had come to help?

A boy who had done nothing wrong?

But of course, his anger clouded everything, even these thoughts.

"Shut up!" He roared, seeing a flash of Stan in his mind sitting by this Goth kid and speaking in that same half hearted tone and remembering how it was not him that brought him free from his pain but Butters who had actually understood his pain.

God, what was with him-?

His fist shot out at Red before he could calm himself and, as the blow collided with Red's chest and the torch he had fastened for them to see in the dark spun free from his hands and landed in the snow around a metre away.

It occurred to Kyle later that he had actually thrown it to avoid hurting them both.

At this moment though, Kyle breathed heavily as Red tensed as the glove hand eventually relaxed, still against his jacket.

"I..." He whispered, but Red pushed the arm away half heartedly and spoke for him.

"I'm here to help you, Kyle, I want to help Stan, I want to help Raven, I want to help Kenny and that fat kid you call Cartman and I even want to help Butters. But I know I can't offer much, I can't offer any crime advice or street smarts, all I can offer is my understanding."

Kyle could see the shadows of the boy opposite him and he could hear a slight sniffle, perhaps from the cold or perhaps...?

"You may all see me as that Goth Fag and that's fine. I've seen how you all act in the face of all this darkness and you can still smile and still laugh and it means, to me, that you still have hope. But it's in these moments, when you feel truly helpless, that you let go and embrace your anger or your sadness."

Kyle lowered his head, ashamed, but he continued to listen intently.

"I said before that I could keep you from losing track, but beyond that I can offer my understanding of pain to keep you from also losing yourselves. Because if the worst does occur and the news we receive is bad in the coming days..." He trailed off and Kyle laid his gloved hand, the hand he had used to punch, on Red's shoulder. Just above the now fresh bruise.

"I'm sorry and beyond that," He smiled in the darkness, "Thanks. You're a good friend."

Red coughed loudly and pushed the arm away and Kyle saw his shadow shift and move away, his clear voice replaced by the strange gothic, conformist-hating, rasp and he muttered; "Don't get ahead of yourself,"

Flickers of orange and yellow approached the boys and, sure enough, Cartman, Kenny and Butters emerged. There torches igniting the area and Red immediately drew out a new cigarette and stuck it into the flame that Butters held.

"Thanks," He muttered before crouching and picking up the extinguished and thoroughly damp torch.

"Everything okay?" Asked Kenny.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Did ya find anything?" Asked Butters, his voice still cheerful but they all noticed a slight quiver of hope- but none of them could bring themselves to crush it.

The silence said it all as the wind blew gently and the snow continued to fall and whilst the orange lights continued to light the area, the light of hope that had burned forth earlier was now being replaced by the reality that maybe there was nothing they could do-

"...What...?" Whispered Red, looking up at Cartman with shaking eyes and then back at the ground.

Cartman lowered his torch, as did Kenny, and when Red backed away they could see that his torch, when it hit the ground, had unearthed something. In the five seconds the flame continued to burn, it had cleared just the smallest bit of snow and revealed something wooden.

Wooden and smooth, unlike any stick.

Immediately Cartman grabbed it and pulled it from the snow and sure enough, it was wooden and sure enough, it was smooth.

It was a kid's baseball bat, a simple ordinary bat that could be purchased at the sports store in the mall. This being a small town, they only had the one, and this being a small town it still had an insignia on the side. An insignia that revealed that it had_ just_ been purchased.

And it had a slight crack and, despite being buried for near enough two days, the smallest trace of blood.

"Good God," whispered Cartman, holding the bat in his shaking hands as he glanced at each of his friends and allies.

"Is... is that likely to be what caused the blood on Stan's hat?" Asked Butters, gazing at the weapon with terror, before adding; "Wouldn't the police have found it?"

"The police probably noticed a bit off it and figured it was just another stick or something, I mean, what are the odds someone would even find it?"

Cartman's eyes stopped shaking for a split second and he then added; "Forget that, you realise what this bat means? If this is the weapon, we have a new location we can go to, we can check at the store and ask if anyone brought one recently. Not only that..."

He trailed off, but with gentle prodding by Kenny, he continued; "Not only that. It's highly likely, and I can't stress this enough, that the person who attacked Stan was a kid our age."

"So that means...?" Whispered Kyle, all of them gazing at the bat with more and more terror and disgust, "That the person who abducted Stan could be someone we know?"

"Bingo,"

To be Continued!

Woah, this investigation is really heating up! Too bad it's way too cold in South Park. Although it seems like the boy's finally have a clue and one that is really helpful to the future! Could it be that they may find Stan!? Please Review, because Reviews make many-a-frequent chapter!


	6. He's Gone: Part 1: Chapter 6

He's Gone- A South Park Story

Chapter 6:

"Today we hit the mall," Explained Cartman sternly, indicating to a small board of Kyle's with all the information they had gathered collected on it.

It was Wednesday, the snow had ceased falling and the school bus had come for them like it always had.

The thing was they had refused to go, in silence of course since they were still hiding their investigation and instead had piled into Cartman's house. Cartman's mother didn't seem to be against this, probably because she thought they needed some time to be together, some time as boys to have fun and talk and get through this crisis.

Although she had questioned the arrival of Red, who looked ready to argue back until Cartman himself had spoken up for him.

"It's cool, mum," He said flatly, gazing at her softly and using the expression that had melted her heart a thousand times. She let Red pass without much argument and the Goth Kid responded in thanks by lighting a cigarette (although he opened the window as a courtesy) in the fat kid's room.

After the boys had left Stark's Pond they gone home individually and had a talk with their parents, or rather their parents tried to console them.

They each got the same talk, pretty much guaranteed since the Mr Mackey had instructed their parents as a group on how to discuss this situation with them, and so each boy had (save for Red, who had actually stayed out and hung with the Goth Kids he'd been neglecting) to suffer the same lies.

"It will be fine," "I'm sure he's okay, "No we haven't heard anything, "You have to have faith, "We have to pray, "I'm glad you're safe, "Stan wouldn't want you to worry" and so on.

Of course, they had agreed to keep the bat a secret and they had also agreed to keep the fact that they were skipping school one hundred percent confidential. They didn't even talk about it online or on the phone just in case the police were keeping tabs on the boys in case of any leaked information.

Everyone was a suspect after all, since Stan was missing.

Abducted? Maybe.

Dead? Possible.

Injured? Who knows?

Any information was some and it was why that simple revelation that night in the snow had made them all shake not with the cold but with fear.

The person who abducted Stan, if it was, may have been someone they knew and if it was, they had used the bat that was in Eric's room, and if they had then they were a kid.

A kid their age, perhaps even a kid in their class.

"Today we hit the mall," repeated Cartman seriously, glancing at the sport accessory turned weapon beside his bed and resisted the urge to smash it into pieces.

"Yeah," Muttered Butters, he was less cheerful than he had been yesterday, like because of the serious talk _his _parents had given him about staying out late.

He had then been grounded.

"When we hit the mall we head through it quickly. A few of us will have to split off on the way as to not arouse suspicion, however I can make this work," Cartman explained, indicating to the chart he had made of the mall and the stores that needed to be hit.

"Kyle, you need to head to the Food Court as we pass by it and grab 5 meals."

"Wait, what?"

Cartman grinned; "Well, we need a celebratory snack after we have got the right information, plus it would help keep people off our backs when we leave the sports store and come and sit with you."

Kyle frowned but Eric lowered his head and added softly; "It's for the sake of appearances Kyle and you are the one who would get the most emotional in the store if we found information, wouldn't you?"

Kenny smirked beneath his parka; clearly Cartman knew a lot about Kyle than anyone would have ever guessed. He was also being a lot more sensitive and whilst they had argued a few times, they lacked the usual oomph and loathing. Perhaps the situation was bringing something out of them both? An uneasy understanding perhaps...

"Butters and Red, you two also can't come into the store." The fat leader had suddenly said, rounding on the pair.

Butters cheeks gained some colour again as Cartman had said this and Red flicked his cigarette out the window before moving into the room to stand next to the kid he had considered yesterday to be the most impressionable.

This could be his luck to have someone not hounding him as much.

"Why, Eric?" Butters suddenly asked, confused and tilting his head.

"Because you and Red don't exactly fit the normal demographic that the store goes for, so if anyone asks if they have seen the little blonde faggy kid and the emo kid, they are going to know immediately who you are."

It was Kyle's turn to grin now; "What, and the fat kid is invisible?"

"I'm not fat-"

"And _I'M _not emo!"

"- I'm just a footballer, at least in the store clerk's eyes. Likewise, Kenny will be the one who goes there asking about baseball."

The room remained quiet for a moment as they each digested this information. It certainly seemed like a perfect plan, although it all depended on what the clerks at the store were able to tell them.

Although Kyle and Kenny had no fear, for they had Cartman. The kid who had negotiated with a woman in order to make her have an abortion, the kid who had convinced a hostage negotiator to give them guns and a _missile_ and the kid who had made the entire town finally understand that Hippies were a genuine threat to their safety.

The store clerks didn't stand a chance.

---

They caught the bus to the mall with little trouble. It seemed nobody cared why five school kids were going to the mall on a school day and those who looked at them with suspicion were met with Red's dark glare and the possibility of six teenage years of hell.

The old feared the young, after all.

Even wandering through the mall proved no difficult challenge. They did check out a few random stores on the way before abandoning Red and Butters in the videogame store.

"Good luck!" Said Butters happily as Red just nodded in their direction and approached the controller of an Xbox and groaned loudly.

As Cartman, Kenny and Kyle walked away they heard him distinctively complain that his favourite console was a Sega Genesis and when the hell was Sonic the Hedgehog Four going to come out.

The three boys now walked together to the food court where Kyle would break off and Butters and Red would rejoin them in around ten minutes.

"This doesn't feel right," Muttered Cartman, glancing past the Jewish boy at the spot Stan would normally be walking, perhaps holding some new game or talking about some new comic book he intended to buy.

Kenny understood immediately, imagining Stan beside him with a snack he had brought and, as he always had done, split half it off and offered some to him. Or even better, brought him his own.

"Maybe it will feel right again," Whispered Kyle, imagining just the simple sweet image of him and Stan walking through the mall, with no real purpose other than to kill time and look at the toys, or the games, or even sometimes a few books. It was those times that they just talked about how much of a dick Cartman was, how frustrating Butters could be but how good a person he was and, once, how much a good person the Goth kids could be.

And of course, Stan had always made a habit of telling Kyle just how much he meant to him.

"You're like my brother dude," He had said on many occasions, his hand on Kyle's shoulder as they sat by the fountain and had an ice-cream. Knowing what having a brother was like, Kyle had understood but never said it back, instead opting to enjoy the peaceful moments on the warm days in the peaceful little town.

"I'll be off," Kyle said, snapping from his memories, as they passed the food court, making a point to stop and repeat the meal orders to the other two- not that they cared about the food (except Eric, who made doubly sure)- and then they split once more.

"I'll see you in a minute," Kyle had thought, hoping for the best, and then cued in line with the other hungry customers.

And so it was that Cartman and Kenny entered the sports store, alone and very aware how empty the store was.

It was a Wednesday, sure, but this quiet? Ah well, it would be more convenient, thought Cartman.

He made his way to the football equipment whilst Kenny looked at the baseball stuff and the pair made it a note to stand and touch the equipment, check the prices, look inside their wallets, put it back and then look at something else.

Then, jackpot, the guy behind the counter who had likely been staring at them since they had entered piped up his voice.

It wasn't the weekend so instead of a student it was a much older man, but a man who probably understood the inner workings of the store and checked the orders and so forth.

"Can I help you boys?" He said cheerfully, perhaps it had been a slow day and he enjoyed the company, or perhaps he just enjoyed his job.

"Yeah," Cartman said at once as Kenny made his way to the counter, holding in his hand a baseball bat, the very same make as the one they had found at Stark's Pond the day before, and placed it on the counter.

Eric let his hand rest on it, immediately making it impossible for the clerk to lay his own and snatch it away, and with a somewhat serious tone he said calmly; "Do you sell many of these bats?"

The clerk looked confused at such a question, and Kenny added; "He means, are they popular?"

Thanks to Kenny's quick thinking, or maybe because it was in a nicer tone, - Good Cop, Bad Cop once again? Thought Cartman smiling- the clerk relaxed and said with a knowing tone; "Well, actually, no. See, that's the cheaper model and most onetime shoppers go for the expensive ones. What we do is sell those bats however in big orders, like for schools and the local baseball team."

"The South Park Cows?" Asked Kenny, feigning surprise, for he was on that team.

"The very same, in fact I made a delivery of fresh bats this Saturday. Dropped them off at the school during the day and everything."

Immediately Cartman and Kenny's eyes widened as they both saw the same scenario play in their heads. The bats were dropped off, someone who knew about the delivery could have gone in and taken one and avoided any connection to the store all together. Heck, perhaps their parent had made the order and they had just tagged alone and taken one?

Still, Cartman thought calmly, taking a deep breath and focusing his efforts on what they originally wanted to find out, they had to know if someone had purchased a bat recently.

"Really? Wow, that's interesting." He said, trying his best to make it sound like he truly mean that, and added; "So are they popular for individuals? I mean, do many kids our age buy any?"

The store clerk thought on this for a moment, his expression serious as though he was really wondering if anyone there age _had_ purchased a bat. They were popular, but new, but cheap... Would someone buy one so soon?

"Well, they were advertised for around two months and we put them out on the shelves last Monday..." Muttered the Clerk, giving them a rough timeframe immediately, before he continued; "But only one person I think your age made a purchase other than that big order. I know because we ask for customer satisfaction forms to be filled out with every purchase."

"And when was that?" Asked Kenny. His tone made it sound more like he was just having a simple conversation with the man rather than trying to purchase a bat.

It worked though.

"Oh this was around Saturday, I know because one of our new staff members called in sick and I had to come in. Then this kid came up to me and asked for the bat, I can remember because she looked a mess and-."

"Wait a second, Saturday?" Asked Cartman.

The day before Stan vanished- wait, what?

"She?"

"Yeah," The clerk said, looking almost offended; "Girls can play baseball too, you know."

"Oh I don't doubt," Thought Kenny, sternly adding; "Did they use my friend's head as a ball?"

"Like I said, she was a mess and said something about the bat being for a friend of hers. Or was it her cousin? I can't remember, either way she made a few practise swings before meeting up with some other girl at the front of the store."

Stan didn't go to the mall that weekend, heck the only place he had told the gang he was heading to officially was the Pond. His activities on Saturday were as much a mystery as the ones on Sunday... Or perhaps Kyle knew? They can't have been significant otherwise his parents would have told the police, but it was somewhat strange.

"You said that everyone in the store signed a customer service form, right?" Asked Cartman and, seeing where he was coming from, Kenny added; "Yeah, yeah, do you know who the girl was? She may be from our class."

The clerk smiled.

"I don't have to check the records, that girls surname was very... er... unique."

Cartman and Kenny then stood, holding their breath, as the clerk then said the two words that made their minds explode with sudden shock.

"Wendy Testaburger,"

To be Continued!

Wow! From the baseball bat to a suspect! And Wendy has been absent from this story for a while, is it too good to be true? Did she hurt Stan? Find out next time!


	7. He's Gone: Part 1: Chapter 7

He's Gone- A South Park Story

Chapter 7:

"No way," Whispered Kyle, half a chicken bite in his un-gloved hand and a shocked expression on his face.

The gang had regrouped at the table, Red and Butters had brought a game apparently to look less inconspicuous, and Kyle had purchased all their meals.

Kenny had a bag with a new baseball bat inside it, but it seemed like he was uncomfortable holding it, but sure enough he kept it for the moment and ate his food as Cartman explained what they had learned at the store.

"Yes way," Cartman said with a sigh, his meal now finished and he was eyeing up the desert menu on the counter. He had explained the story in detail, how the clerk had mentioned Wendy's name, how she had apparently look stressed out, how both him and Kenny had realised that she hadn't been in school since the day Stan had gone missing, etc.

"I think it's pretty clear," He added, turning back to sip on his juice, "That our primary suspect is Wendy."

Butters nodded slowly, he hadn't touched his meal save for the chicken and juice, but his expression was cold.

"Yeah, that makes sense," He muttered, adding; "It's just like when she beat the crap out of you, Eric. That girl is trouble."

Red sighed, his meal had been completely cleared but the craving for a cigarette was driving him mad- and the mall was no smoking now thanks to that fat bastard Rob Reiner.

It probably explained his irritation as he said slowly; "Yeah, totally, that girl had no fear and she clearly knows her way around in a fight. Have she and Stan ever had any problems in the past?"

He corrected himself.

"Since they got back together, obviously."

Kenny had finished his meal as well, being poorer he wasn't going to say no to a decent meal, and spoke for the group calmly but muffled thanks to his parka; "Not really, but then again they don't really see each other much alone. Our group normally hangs with hers and on the rare occasions that the pair goes off together they just talk and walk in a circle before coming back to us. They seemed generally happy though."

Shrugging, he added; "But then again, how do we know what they talked about? Maybe beneath their smiles Wendy was hurt or regretting going back to him. Remember, she did leave him for Token once..."

Cartman opened his wallet and checked the money he had- enough, it seemed, for desert- and before getting to his feet said calmly; "I think we know where we are going next and, since it's a school day and she's probably not in, we can talk to her alone. We need to get to her house before her friends arrive though, as they no doubt will."

He then left the chair, leaving the others to tidy up there trays off food and consider the information that had been presented to them.

Wendy Testaburger. Jesus Christ, could it really be?

Did she hit Stan with the bat in an argument, did she do it by accident or was it on purpose? Did she cover it up? Does she know where he is? Was it an inside job?  
The thoughts ran through their mind over and over again, the questions that wouldn't be answered unless they spoke to the girl in question- but when Cartman returned he surprised them all.

"I think," He said with an ice-cream in his hand and some of the desert over his lips, messily; "That I want to go to Wendy's with Kyle and Kyle alone."

There was silence at the table for a brief moment, a moment that seemed to last forever in the Jewish boy in questions mind. Here was Eric Cartman, the man that had insulted him, hurt him, fought him, stood against him and beside him on many occasions, now asking to be with him?

Kyle had a bad thought, a thought he really wanted to keep quiet for the moment, a thought that made his hands shake as he glared at the fat kid- but Butters stepped across and asked the question instead, genuinely confused and looking a little bit hurt.

"Eric? Why?"

Cartman didn't reply at once, instead licking his ice-cream and then glancing at them all each in turn, as if adding up something in his mind before he explained without pause.

"Red is not very well known by Wendy, if I went with him she would slam the door in our face and wouldn't give us the time of day. Butters is better, but he is way too innocent to be taken seriously and I know he's too pure to even bother putting up a fight against her. Kenny, no offence, but your social status combined with my reputation gives us the look of a couple of young offenders and, let's face it, that's not a good way to start. Our good cop bad cop routine works for a store clerk, but Wendy knows us."

He then glanced at Kyle and his eyes burned seriously and it was clear that in those few moments he had stood in the line to order his ice-cream, as with the times before where his insight had been incredibly accurate on most of the case so far, he had really thought this through.

"Kyle, you are Stan's best friend and as such you have a better understanding of his and her relationship than me or Kenny or Butters could ever understand. He probably told you all the amazing stuff he felt when he was with her, along with his worries for the future. He probably told you his dreams, her secrets and confided in you to keep them a secret too- because you were BEST friends. In this interview with her, you are going to be my Good Cop. You can talk to her, you can get beneath her skin and you can make her see Stan in you. I can ask the questions at the right time, but you are the one who will break her defences."

He was aware the others looked at him a bit hurt, but he knew they could also see his point. Cartman had added up there worth to Wendy, added in his presence and seemed to be carving out a pretty good scenario in his head. Kyle suspected he probably knew the exact questions he would ask Wendy when they spoke to her; he even suspected that Eric would know just the right buttons to push to make her angry or sad.

Anything for a reaction on their friends' whereabouts.

But the pained feeling in Kyle's head continued to burn and he knew he had to express it soon, otherwise he would blow up in front of the others and that would break the investigation straight away.

Besides, he didn't want to jump to conclusions, did he?

"What about us?" Asked Red, his arms crossed and the desire for a nicotine fix burning through him like, well, a cigarette soon would be.

"Simple," Explained Cartman calmly, "Go talk to Stan's family. It occurred to me and Kenny that we do not have a clue what Stan did on Saturday, so maybe finding that could be the clue that tips everything in our favour. We already have more evidence that the police, probably, so anything they say could throw us in the right direction." He paused and motioned at the kid in the orange parka and added; "Kenny knows about what the Clerk said so he'll be able to help you fill in the gaps and we will meet at mine at around... Five O'clock to discuss everything?"

Red, Butters and Kenny nodded and after a moment of discussing how they should go about talking to the Marsh family, they all left the table suddenly and made their way to the exit of the mall.

From the distance, Cartman could plainly see Red pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up as soon as those automatic doors closed and had no choice but to smile.

"Come on Kyle," He said flatly, turning to face the Jew who glared back at him with crossed arms.

"Yeah, let's go," Was the firm reply.

---

The wind was gentle outside as Cartman and Kyle walked in the opposite direction of the other three boys. The snow had stopped falling at last but the ground was still fresh and white and clear, so when they walked it was literally fresh tracks.  
Fresh tracks, yet old feelings were surfacing. Feelings of distrust and anger.  
"Cartman," Whispered Kyle as the wind caressed over them both gently. The fat kid was a few steps in front of him but heard him easily, so easily that all he had to do was grunt in response and Kyle continued; "I need to ask you something serious. Something that just occurred to me."

Another grunt in response.

"I take no pleasure in feeling this, I take no pleasure in asking you this, but I just have to know."

No grunt this time, although Cartman did stop in his tracks and wait.

"You've done some bad stuff in the past Cartman. You've hidden Butters before, you've even convinced us to fake his death, you tried to exterminate my people and you made some kid eat his parents and so on... But all because you had some agenda."

The wind blew a little more and Kyle turned his head to avoid getting water in his eyes, unaware that Cartman was shaking.

"Did you have something to do with Stan's disappearance?"

The force of the blow surprised him. Really surprised him.

He hit the ground with a thud, the snow giving way as his body pressed through the substance and a Kyle mould was made. He clutched his cheek in agony as his eyes watered up- but he refused to cry as Cartman stared over him, holding out his fist.

He looked angry. Really angry.

"You son of a bitch, Kyle," He whispered as hot air escaped his lips and mist ascended into the sky, "You think I had something to do with this? You think I'd do that to him? I _like_ Stan!"

Kyle was on his feet now and he was angry too, so angry that he punched the fat kid back just as hard- although was disappointed that Cartman didn't fall over. Instead he just stumbled backwards and clutched his cheek as the hurt Jew snapped; "Yeah! You like Butters as well and you made the whole town suffer when he was gone just go get to a restaurant!"

Cartman rushed forward and threw a punch again but this time Kyle dodged and blocked- after all, the gang had all studied karate and learned discipline, but they were all beginners and the block was clumsy and the counter lacked any real power.

Still, it did the job and Cartman was struck again, cursing the boys name and replying angrily; "Yeah, but did you notice what I did with Butters? He was gone, sure, but he was unharmed! Besides, if I wanted Stan out of the way, why did I tell you to hand the hat to the police?"

"To cover your tracks?"

"Screw you Kyle."

Both boys were breathing heavily, bleeding slightly from there respective injuries, but the short fight had cleared the air slightly as Cartman rubbed his injuries and said slowly and seriously, lacking any of the old sarcasm or any of that old high pitched tone that he did when he was lying; "I would never do anything like that to Stan."

"And me? And Kenny?"

"We have different beliefs but I'd be willing to fight for you if it came down to it. But what has happened to Stan- whatever it is- is going a bit too far in my book. I'm scared, Kyle, I'm really scared for him and I want nothing more than to be standing at that bus stop tomorrow and he is there and he is smiling and he can look at us both as we argue about Mel Gibson, or whatever. It would make me happy and I bet you a million bucks it would make you happy too."

Kyle was silent for a moment and he couldn't help but think about everything that Cartman had done so far in the case. Sure, it could look like he had planned it all in advance, but from the beginning that had never been the case.

He had been angry first, he had been concerned, he had been hurt, he had been sad and he had tried his best and thought up all the plans and now they were on the way to confronting a suspect.

Was that nagging feeling of the past going to affect their future?

"Hell no," Kyle said and offered his hand to the fat kid in a handshake, adding with a smile; "After this, can we try and understand each other? For better or worse?"

Cartman smiled back and shook the Jew boy's hand.

"Of course, just as long as we agree now that we can always debate and argue."

"No way," Kyle said mockingly and Cartman laughed and followed behind him now.

For a moment they walked in silence, until the fat kid rubbed his side again and muttered; "Damn, you really did work at your karate, didn't you?"

Kyle smirked; "Well, I have to be better than you, don't I?"

"Touché, Jew."

To Be Continued!

Ah, what a nice moment between the fat kid and the Jew, but next chapter they face against the diabolical feministic fury of Wendy! Can they survive!? And what of Butters, Red and Kenny against Stan's Family!?

IS STAN OKAY!?

Read and Reviews are Much Love! :D xxx


	8. He's Gone: Part 1: Chapter 8

He's Gone- A South Park Story

Chapter 8:

It was Friday, two days before Stan went missing and the last time any of the gang had seen him. The gang had left school and, with all the care and innocence in the world, they had headed to South Park and played games and made snowmen and had arguments and made up and just generally behaved like kids.

After a particularly brutal snowball fight, a game that Cartman liked to call "The Cleansing" because he always attacked Kyle with the white powder until the others turned on him, they had sat in the snow and shivered as the gazed out at the pond.

It was silent, brutally silent, but it was peaceful and that made the pain of silence more pure and beautiful for the young Colorado Kids.

"Apparently there is gonna be a blizzard tomorrow," Muttered Kyle, his gloves damp from the snowball fight.

"Oh, really?" Said Kenny, his eyes blinking as he rested his back against a tree and felt that he was falling asleep. Not out of boredom of course, it had just been a long day.

"Yeah, should be lasting all weekend with some snow falling throughout Monday and Tuesday..."

Stan was drawing something in the white substance they sat in with a stick, smiling in his red poof ball hat.

"I suppose we'll have to stick with our families this weekend, then," He said calmly before adding; "Ah crap, a whole weekend with Shelly? I don't think I can handle that."

"Hah! Sucks to be you Stan, see, that's why it rocks being an only child." Cartman boasted, getting to his feet and doing his strange "nah nah" dance. Sure enough they all laughed and it felt genuine and true and their laughter carried on through the forest and seemed to show just why they hung out together in the first place.

Sure, they had seen some crazy stuff in recent years, they had been on some insane adventures, but in the end they could always laugh together.

So when Kyle had phoned Stan on Sunday, just out of the blue for the storm had begun to lighten slightly, he had been disappointed.

"Dude, do you want to come round and play some video games!?" He had said excitedly. A weekend with his mum and dad and brother had been okay, but he missed hanging with his friend's way more.

He couldn't see Stan's face so he couldn't tell the expression, but he did hear the words.

"Sorry man, I can't make it right now. I've just got to run to Stark's for a bit. How about after school tomorrow? I'll be in, promise."

And so Kyle had hang up after a disappointed bye and then left it at that. He had never really pondered why Stan had to go to Stark's so late, it had never crossed his mind to ask if Stan wanted some company and it never entered his mind that Stan might have needed him.

Which is why, as him and Cartman stood at the door of Wendy Testaburger, he decided that today they would get there friend back.

With no restraint, he banged the door and called out the girl's name.

---

"What do you suppose he was up to on the Saturday?" Asked Red, breathing deep on the cigarette and enjoying the delicious taste of nicotine that seemed to course through his body and warm his chest before adding; "I mean, what do you conformists do when you're not at school anyway?"

With Kenny in the middle of the three boys, Butters beside him, he thought for a moment and replied; "I don't really know. There was the blizzard so he must have stayed indoors but..." He trailed off.

He caught sight of the passing school bus, no doubt heading towards their school to pick up their friends and classmates and bring them home.

God, how would any of them react to the knowledge that one of them could be the person who made Stan disappear?

"Heh, we're a pretty strange trio, aren't we fellas?" Said Butters, rubbing his hands in the cold and indicating at all of them; "We got Kenny, the tough guy, Red, the emotional and me, the wimp. Gee, imagine if any of the guys at school saw us hanging together..."

He rolled his eyes and clapped his hands excitedly, obviously imagining something peculiar but the others don't bring him up on it. Although-

"I'm not emo," Red snapped, "I just understand the darkness and pain that floods all of us, letting you all see the worst you could become and thus avoid my pain."

Kenny smirked; "Oh, you don't say?"

Another inhale of his cigarette and another moment of clarity and, sure enough and soon enough, they arrived at Stan's street and were already met with a dilemma.

"Ah crap, cops." Muttered Kenny, rubbing his arm as sure enough a cop car was situated right outside Stan's home.

Even he could tell, without Cartman's brilliant insight, why it was there. It was so the police could keep a tab on his parents and those who came and went, in case someone was a suspect, and also to relay any information that they received from the investigation.

Although, given that this was Wednesday and Stan had been missing since Sunday, the search was probably slowing and the suspicions on the parents were no doubt rising.

How tragic, thought Red, flicking the cigarette away and hoping to avoid the unnecessary lecture by the law, instead he said calmly; "Will they let us in?"

"Of course, we're kids after all, what can we know? Besides, Cartman had told us how incompetent the cops are in this town, I suppose we can take solace in that."

The red Goth nodded, flicking the hair out of his face, cursing and resisting the urge for another cigarette.

How many did he have left anyway? Ah well.

The three boys made their way down the street, taking care to avoid anything unnecessary to cause the police to notice them, but-

"Butters!?" Snapped a voice loudly, making the boys freeze and the boy in question to snap to a halt and turn practically to stone.

"D-dad?" He replied, his face white with terror as the car skidded to a halt beside them and the man got out, glaring down at his son with a mixture of contempt and rage.

"Why aren't you in school?"

Kenny glanced over at the cops and felt his heart sank, they were looking there way and had no doubt noticed them. Although it seemed more like a father telling off a son, so maybe they'd be okay for the moment-

"Dad, me and my friends were-"

"Oh, so you're blaming them? Nice try Butters, you are coming home right now and you are grounded young man!"

"But dad, I-."

The look of anger, the look of rage and utter disgust at his child made even Red's skin crawl, but beneath it there was something else.

Was his dad more concerned for his son's safety, given what had happened to Stan? Maybe, but as he flicked his hair again he wondered...

"Fellas, I-I have to go." Butters whispered, looking at them pained and scared, but instead of seeing anger he was relieved as they smiled at him. Granted, the Goth's smile was only half genuine, but it was the thought that counts.

"No worries man, go on and we'll meet up later to tell you about what we learned here." Kenny explained, punching the yellow haired kid in the arm lightly before turning away.

So Butters left with his dad, terrified certainly, but the others pair didn't let their minds stick with the past for much longer. They approached Stan's door and, aware the cops were looking at a pair of boys and not a pair of investigators, they knocked and waited.

---

When Wendy answered the door, she was wearing pyjamas and her eyes were red and pained. She looked at Kyle and for a minute her spirits picked up, but then her eyes fell on Eric and instead she felt utter disgust.

She sniffed, for she had been crying, and then said; "Can I help you two?" as her voice cracked.

It was up to Kyle to get things started, as Cartman had said, so he reached out with a gloved hand and rested his hand on the girls shoulder and said with all the sympathy he could muster; "How are you?"

It almost broke him and tears almost fell from his eyes, but he held them back for the moment and smiled at the girl warmly.

She only gazed back and then removed his arm.

"Awful." She replied after a moment of hard staring at the pair. Cartman glanced past her inside and, sure enough, she looked as though she was alone.

"Yeah, me too," Muttered Kyle, his hands now in his pockets; "I just- that is, we wanted- to see how you were, you know?"

"I have the flu." She said flatly and, as though emphasising this, sneezed powerfully into her hand and then groaned with pain as she wiped the snot onto a hanky.

"Oh crap, now of all times?" Asked Kyle, glancing at Cartman who was still silent.

"Yes Kyle. Now of all times. My boyfriend has gone missing and I have the flu. But yeah, the reason I feel awful is because I keep sneezing and I can barely stand without getting dizzy- You IDIOT."

Her shouting caught them both off guard, mostly because her throat cracked and more tears streamed down her face now.

"I feel BAD because I'm ill. I feel AWFUL because Stan is gone and nobody can tell me where he is! How clueless are you- or do you just not care!? Are you trying to muscle in on Stan's territory or something now that he's gone? You absolute bastard!"

Kyle was instantly thrown through a loop and figured at first that it must have been the fever talking, heck he hoped it was, but he didn't get the chance to ask because Cartman had rested his hand on the door so she couldn't slam it on them and said sternly; "What did you do at the weekend?"

She sniffed; "Why do you care?"

"We don't know what Stan did because of the blizzard, we wondered if he went with you to the mall."

Eric and Wendy had had many battles of wills in the past, for the girl was clever and very sensible and that always threw Cartman who was loud and relied more on actions to get his point across. It had backfired against him a few times with the girl, but now he had the advantage. He was clearheaded, he wasn't ill and whilst he was worried, his actions meant that his grief couldn't overwhelm him.

She spoke.

"I went to the mall with Bebe, but it wasn't a good idea because I caught the flu and stayed in bed from Sunday onwards. I didn't even speak to Stan so why would I know what he did?"

Cartman ignored this point and continued; "Where did you go at the mall?"

Wendy's eyes flashed and Kyle saw Cartman get thrown for a second. The girl was bright, even when ill, she was no idiot.

"Since you're asking, I imagine you know already." She said, sniffing slightly, "Why don't you tell me?"

"No use beating around the bush then, eh? But then again, beating Stan with a baseball bat by a pond..." He trailed off dramatically and let what he had implied sink into Wendy's mind.

Now she was thrown, obviously by shock and horror at what the fat kid had insinuated, so much so that she even forgot herself and let what looked like snot fall from her nose before she wiped it away in a hurry.

"How could you say that?" She snapped angrily, then; "What does me having a bat matter? Were you there? Did you tell Stan!?"

Immediately both boys froze. Was the girl delirious now?

"Dude, no," Kyle said calmly, looking her in the eyes as he said this and continued; "We just found out at the mall because apparently a bat was found where Stan went missing."

No need to tell her that they found the bat, heck it was risky just mentioning it. What if it got back to the cops eventually?

"What and you think I had something to do with it? I brought that baseball bat FOR Stan!" She cried, tears were streaming down her face now but she ignored them. Probably because she was so hurt, probably she just didn't notice.

Cartman, ever the most sensitive of fellows, just scoffed and said; "Yeah, brought to smack him over the head with it, I bet-"But Wendy didn't hear him, for she turned away and went back inside her house, leaving the door open.

Kyle had heard Cartman however and it took a lot of resistance to not smack the fat kid for that comment, instead he glanced at him and saw he was smiling.

"You think we got her?" He said instead.

"She brought a bat, she has the flu- probably from trying to hide Stan on Sunday night- and she is clearly upset about being rumbled."

But he froze this time and then cursed under his breath as Wendy suddenly emerged from her home, holding a sports bag and a receipt. Her eyes were red and the rage she felt probably could probably cause untold destruction, but with shaking hands she offered Cartman the receipt and Kyle the bag.

Sure enough, inside was a baseball bat. The exact same make they had found, the exact same insignia and sure enough, based on the receipt, it had been brought on Saturday.

"Why did you buy it for Stan?" Asked Kyle after a moment, handing it back gently as Cartman took a step back and remained silent.

"What do you mean? Don't you know what Saturday is meant to be? I swear you boys just don't talk."

Wendy looked a mixture of anger and surprise now. Was it possible they had overlooked something? Or had Stan not told them something? What was it!?

"Saturday's meant to be our four month anniversary and we were gonna swap gifts. Stan told me he wanted a new bat a few months back for baseball practise, so I got him one."

It made sense in Kyle's mind at least, it had been around four months since they got back together and I guess swapping presents was what couples did. But then, if Wendy got Stan's gift, what was-

"Do you know what Stan was going to get you?" Asked Cartman, thinking aloud as Wendy put the bat aside and then stared at them both angrily.

"How would I know? It's a surprise, idiots."

The wind chilled suddenly and both Kyle and Cartman knew that, here and now, there was nothing else they could get from Wendy.

At the very least, they had an idea that Stan may have been up to something involving Wendy's present on Saturday, so where could he have gone then? How could it relate to returning to Stark's Pond on Sunday? Did they have any relation?

"I'm going back inside," Wendy snapped over the boys' thoughts, adding a quick; "If you find anything, please let me know."

"Likewise," Said Cartman, with genuine sympathy but he didn't apologise for his suspicions.

Instead the door was slammed and they were left outside as the sky began to turn slightly grey.

So the Wendy lead so far was a bust, she probably didn't hurt Stan and she did seem generally ill, was it a stretch to imagine she couldn't have hurt Stan with another bat?

There was always the mass delivery at the school-

Cartman's phone rang suddenly, its jingle loud and cut across both the reflections the two boys had been going through.

It was Kenny, naturally, and as Cartman clicked it to speaker phone the boy's excited voice filled the air, completely breaking the sombre mood.

"Dude! You are NOT going to believe what we just found out!"

To! Be! Continued!

So Wendy was a bust, but what could Kenny and Red have discovered when talking to Stan's parents?! Oh the suspense!


	9. He's Gone: Part 1: Chapter 9

He's Gone- A South Park Story

Chapter 9:

Entering Stan's home had been easy; they simply knocked on the door and waited until the sobbing face of either Sharon or Randy answered- and sure enough, they had and invited them inside.

In the moments that Kyle and Cartman had spoken to Wendy, Red and Kenny looked at the parents of their friend and companion and had spoken softly and with regret about what had happened to him and hoped he could return home soon.

The parents had liked that, of course they had, two boys who know their son had come and offered their support in that special way that only children could.

But as far as that question; "What had Stan done on Saturday?" his parents looked at the boys with confusion. That had nothing to do with here and now and surely, as friends they had known?

Of course, the intention wasn't to cause the parents concern, never to cause more concern, never to make them terrified and scream.

But sure enough, Sharon had turned to Randy and had said calmly; "What _did_ he do?"

Randy's expression had gone cold and he whispered his sons name before clutching his head and rubbing his eyes with his palms, as though trying to wake up from some terrifying dream.

Red had felt uncomfortable at this, they had caused discomfort for the people he barely knew, even back when he knew that Stan kid as Raven. He could see their pain, he could pinpoint it exactly and he turned to Kenny who glanced back also uncomfortably. The desire for knowledge burned in his eyes, but getting it from the parents now? Impossible.

"Can we go into his room?" Asked Kenny softly, Sharon agreeing instantly as though she had barely heard him. He may as well have asked for a glass of water and never come back, for she was so busy holding her husband and weeping.

As the boys walked up the stairs, the kid in the orange leading the hair flicking red haired Goth, they passed by a room where a girl with braces sat on the computer and stared at it blankly.

She was talking to someone and she looked hurt, but didn't look back at them.

When they were out of earshot, Kenny whispered; "That's Shelly, his sister" and they had continued towards Stan room.

Stepping inside it they noticed it was tidy and, just as Cartman had predicted before they had agreed to separate at the food court, it was clean and tidy and that meant one hundred percent that the police had searched it.

Little had they known that the most obvious clues had been lying beneath the snow at Stark's Pond and Red grimaced at the thought of how many other unsold crimes that place could potentially hold. He then tensed again, for even contemplating regarding this situation as unsolved.

"In here," Muttered Kenny as the sobbing voice of Randy filled the house for a moment, and he continued; "is Stan's secret hideout. Its under the floorboards and we all made one back in Third Grade to hide our secret stuff and we only told each other because no parent would think to look in the floor, so..."

"So we'll find something?"

"Maybe, don't hold your breath though."

Moving the rug caused the entire room to change. Whilst before it seemed still and empty, like a ghost could have lived there, making a slight mess gave it life once more and Kenny vowed then and there in his mind, for the sake of the still sobbing parents downstairs waiting for any news, to find his friend.

He opened the floorboards and peered inside.

---

"And what did you find?" Cried Cartman, excited as him, Kyle and Butters sat on the bed of the Stotch kid. All three of them were smiling and waited patiently for the reveal.

"Well," Explained Red, smoking out the window once again; "It first we didn't quite get it, we just figured we had an idea of where Stan could have gone and we wanted to check it out- but when you told us about Wendy, and the Anniversary Presents, I think Kenny can agree that we have figured it out."

Of course, they hadn't left the room of the little Leopold, so was it unlikely?

"We found this," He said calmly, dropping a note on the table where- written all over it- was the date of that Saturday and a location.

Cartman spoke up first as soon as he read it.

"The hell? Why did Stan write the address of Father Maxi's old Church?"

In recent years the old Priest had abandoned the old building after a binge of selling books that apparently would keep you out of hell and, with the money, he had built a new Church nearer the centre of town and a new car that he drove around town frequently, showing off it seemed.

The old Church had been abandoned, perhaps because it was old to begin with, and it was frequently a target for the Homeless or the local Drug Enthusiasts to spend their time there, out of the cold and in the house of the Lord.

Kyle snapped his fingers, remembering who Wendy was and what sort of person she was.

"She's the type of girl," He said, without clarifying who so for a moment the others boys stared at him confused; "Who likes to save those types of buildings, you know? Wendy always talks about the good nature of our town, she sees it for what it truly is and she hates it when things get upgraded."

"So why would Stan go there?" Asked Butters, rubbing his hands together nervously. From the looks of things, he was anxious about this lead, as though he wanted to check it out as soon as possible.

"Anniversary?" Muttered Red, tapping the window with the cigarette and watching the ash fall to the ground; "Is another way of celebrating your love. It's a time you do something nice for your significant other and it's disgusting."

He breathed in on the cigarette and flicked his hair, a bad thing to do at the same time cause ash landed on Butters' carpet, but he ignored it and added; "Do you suppose Stan wanted to try and clear it up, to restore it in whatever way he could?"

Everyone fell silent for at least ten seconds, mulling this information over in their minds and each of them reaching a different conclusion.

It's possible.

It's unlikely.

Maybe, but what if...

"What about the bats?" Asked Cartman with a confused look out the window, "We have another lead, why don't we see who the bats got delivered too at the school? Maybe someone is still there and we could ask."

He smiled at Red and added, almost kindly; "It's a possible idea, certainly, but maybe we should exhaust the leads of these bats before we head to the Church."

Red nodded back, looking as though he was kicking himself internally- but Kyle jumped to the Goth's side and said loudly; "No way! Red made a good point and Stan is definitely the type of person who would do that for Wendy. He's also the type of person who would never tell us, you know? In case we insulted him."

Kenny was slowly nodding at this point and, with the encouragement, Red added; "I doubt he's there, but shouldn't two of us go check it out and confirm he was and then meet up at the school later?"

With general nods and agreements the boys agreed that the plan was to confirm whether or not Stan had gone to the Church whilst the baseball bats for the South Park Cows were checked and, naturally, the teams were once again divided.

Shockingly though, Butters spoke up and said; "Can I go to the Church? I haven't really been much helps, fellas, and I want to make Stan proud."

Kenny shrugged but asked; "Aren't you scared you'll get in more trouble? You are grounded after all."

"Yeah, but Stan is more important than being grounded. I could be grounded for my whole life and it wouldn't matter unless Stan was safe."

Kyle would have kissed Butters at that point, but in his mind he knew that that was totally gay and instead he put his hand on the kids shoulder and smiled warmly, and said; "I'll go too, you and me, Butters."

Cartman nodded in agreement, made a quick comment about a Jew entering a Church and not bursting into flame, and then told Red and Kenny to get ready.

Smiling at the comment and believing that maybe some things could be taken as a joke once in a while, Kyle smirked at Eric and then pulled on his jacket as Butters followed nervously.

"See you at the baseball stadium, man."

"You too, good luck."

Butters waved happily at his friends and then followed Kyle down the stairs, making sure to keep in time with the Jewish kid and avoid his parents completely.

Sneaking out of the house would be the scariest thing that he would have to deal with in a long while.

---

Walking to the Church wouldn't take long, but the walk there was enough to make both boys anxious.

The others had headed in the opposite direction, now aware that school was completely out by now and so felt no need to avoid any direct contact with parents. Although ignoring them as they asked about their friend would be frustrating.

After around five minutes of silent walking and crossing two streets in another five, the boys noticed that the town had begun to change from the clean housing estate into a more dilapidated slum.

Hardly the best place for a Church and hardly the best place for any children. If memory served Kyle well and it often did, nearby was Chef's old house.

Pushing aside the memory of another lost friend he turned to Butters who looked nervous as they entered this rough neighbourhood and saw the tall spire of the Church over the rooftops of the other buildings.

They had a few minutes until they got there, enough time to talk at least.

"Hey, Butters?"

"Yeah Kyle?"

"Did I ever thank you, personally, for helping out like this? I mean, I know it was tough asking you to go out so late and look around Stark's Pond and I know it was even worse asking you to skip school but you have really pulled through for us."

He smiled and saw that the blonde haired kid looked somewhat speechless.

"But I haven't done anything," He complained as his eyes widened, now he looked more hurt but Kyle instantly laughed.

"Are you kidding? You interviewed all the kids in school, you got Red to help us out- albeit unintentionally- and you were a good distraction with the mall with Red. He said that you kept him talking all about a bunch of kid crap that he normally wouldn't rather talk about."

Kyle laughed loud and it felt strange, especially at such a point where there evidence could either lead them to nowhere and without Stan or to the future and to their friend, but he continued; "He said that you kept going on and on about apples and junk and he didn't have a clue why, and you talked about Imaginationland and about writing a book! He said he was totally lost!"

Butters laughed as well, fondly remembering the time him and the Goth had spent in the store yesterday, but he then remembered even more fondly the times all the boys had spent together.

Whether it was playing on the Xbox with Kyle and Kenny, or just hanging with Eric and going to Super Fun Time, or even just tutoring Kenny about things he found too difficult in class.

"Do you remember the time," Kyle suddenly said, amazed at how happy he was to be talking about the good times of the past rather than his fear; "When you and Cartman tried to take down the Chinese?"

Butters smirked; "Yeah, how could I forget? He always seems to get me into trouble, but I suppose I just have to control myself..." Trailing off, he muttered something else and Kyle just laughed more.

"Why do you ever listen to him? When was the last time he ever hung out with you for fun?"

"That time we played Guitar Hero and we fell out but became friends again?"

"That game _was_ awesome as long as you never got a million points."

The pair continued to laugh, reminiscing all about the good times and the times they hoped to have in the future- preferably without any shurikans in the eye- until Butters stopped his laughter suddenly and his expression grew somewhat serious, like the darkness of Professor Chaos rose up for a moment and Kyle responded by growing cold himself.  
They stood outside the Church and stared up at it and both realised just how high it was. Higher than most of the other buildings in town, heck, higher than most of the buildings they had seen ever.

A big sign that read; "For Sale" was nailed to the door, but the doors stood somewhat ajar- probably for the common intake of Crack Addicts and Homeless to sweep inside.

Butters gulped nervously, his face now even more paler and Kyle said confidently; "Let's get this over with."

---

The school was surprisingly empty and the baseball field was even more so.

No kids were playing the sport and nobody was checking out the equipment and nobody was tending to the green. It was just completely and utterly empty.

It was really strange.

Breaking the lock to the field, Cartman led both Red and Kenny across the grass and baseball mounds quickly. There target was, naturally, the equipment cupboards and in case someone was around they had to be silent and speedy.

Unfortunately, Red and Kenny overtook Eric fairly early and he was then forced to shout; "You guys! I'm serious! You guys!"

"Nice cover, fatass," Muttered Kenny as they reached the lockers, glancing about frantically and very much aware that they were in no way camouflaged.

Red glanced at the field and was more surprised at how grassy it was, considering the snowy weather of the past few days and subsequently brought this up just as Cartman arrived at the door, panting heavily.

"The grass is fake," Explained Kenny, "Plus, thanks to the budget that got spent on us at that time when we kept trying to win, they made it so that it heated itself if the temperature got too low. It's not surprising that it melted the snow so we could keep practising."

He frowned beneath his parka as the door clicked open and he saw the line of uniforms, specifically his with the number thirteen, and swore beneath his breath.

Cartman however was already inside the room and, with a cry of; "Ah-ha!" pointed at the large number of boxes in the far corner. All of them tied together save for the space at the very top where one box had clearly been removed.

"One bat's missing?" Stated Red matter-of-factly. It was clear straight away thanks to the way the bats had been piled and tied together, as though someone had really made the effort in order to make whoever checked the stock understand just how many were there before the next big game.

Since one box was missing, now it was like a puzzle with a piece missing- a piece that was vital for making it look complete.

Cartman nodded slowly and then lead the way back out of the equipment and locker room, telling Kenny to shut the door as they marched across the green, this time towards the school itself.

"The evidence is piling up on the baseball bat as a weapon," He explained as they walked, talking loud enough for all to here as Kenny jogged back to their side.

"There is still a room for error, but the odds are high in our favour. I am willing to bet everything that the bat we found was the weapon and I would bet even more that the one that's stashed in my room was taken from the equipment cupboard."

"How can we check who took it?" Asked Red, now pulling out a cigarette and lighting it without a care for the "No Smoking" sign in the corner of the chained fence that surrounded the baseball field.

Sure, drinking during these matches was fine, but smoking? A bit much.

The hypocrisy aside, he listened with great interest as the trio left the mound and marched towards the school, ignoring the odd stares of the odd few people who had since emerged from the building. Perhaps an after school activity? Perhaps, but some were teachers and some seemed more concerned with the Goth smoking on school property.

"If we can find out who was here when the bats were delivered, we can ask them if they saw anyone. Heck, I know there are some cameras around, maybe we can see who it was took the bat."

"And if we do?"

"We find them, see if they still have it and then we make them talk."

"Kickass," Said Kenny as they pushed open the door to the school and Red flicked the cigarette into the distance near a bin, missing but that was the point.

Only a conformist would try and hit the target.

The hallways were empty inside the building, save for the Janitor who paid them no mind in the slightest. He probably assumed they were in detention, or had just left, and who would blame him.

He's seen Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick a fair number of times in the past and the strange emo looking kid gave him an air of trouble maker, so why not?

Avoiding there gaze he paid them no mind as the three boys walked casually, not into the principal's office which he expected, but the school's office where parents would come and meet there kids in case of emergencies, where some paperwork was stored, where late students would come and sign in and more importantly, where deliveries were collected and where the CCTV was situated.

"Open, convenient," Grinned Cartman, throwing the door open and spotting no-one around. Perhaps the janitor was going to clean it soon, perhaps he already had and forgot to lock it, either way he didn't expect the three school kids to be rummaging around and if anyone asked he would always deny it.

It was exciting to say the least, Cartman had been in this room in the past to make the morning announcements and it was weird to be here now searching for some kind of clue as to who had been here when a baseball bat had been delivered which had probably smacked his friend.

"Kenny, check the CCTV tapes in that cabinet," He indicated with his hand and rummaged through the paperwork, "They should have Saturday on them, look for the ones that show around the area of the baseball field."

It took around five minutes and Red's unyielding eye, but the tape was located quite swiftly for the young boys and as they held it up they suddenly felt a pang of nervousness. What would it show and who would it incriminate?

That one tape held a lot of power.

"Chances are," Cartman added as he opened a yellow folder with the words; "Deliveries" on it, "That the person who received the tape was an adult, the thing is, we need to look for a kid. It was a kid's bat after all. We may be wrong, but keep it in mind."

The tape was inserted into the video player and Cartman scanned the list of recent deliveries, his finger stopping when he saw the recent "Sports Delivery" and he froze when he saw the day.

Saturday.

Then he saw the name of the person who had collected the items and then he glanced at the screen where Red and Kyle had begun to fast-forward.

The blizzard made it difficult to see exactly, but it was clear when a car had pulled up a few minutes after the items on the paper had been collected by the listed name. The name that made Cartman's hands shake.

The car doors opened and the adult they had expected- but _that_ adult? No way- exited the vehicle and begun to unload the bats as the kid there age wandered around the other side of the vehicle and stood next to the adult.

Clear as day, despite the snow, they knew who it was.

"No way, I can't believe it's-."

"Cartman, what is the probability that _that_ is our subject!?" Cried Red, his eyes wide with terror and surprise and more than that- pain.

Cartman froze as the figure on the screen moved from just standing there and began to help the adult with the bats onto the green.

"Considering the circumstances, considering who they are, considering what I bet and considering what has happened these last few days- you guys, that is our suspect. One hundred percent."

He then smashed his hand onto the table as hard as he could and swore just as loud.

The Janitor definitely heard that, but once again chose to ignore it.

---

The double doors opened with a loud squeak and Kyle and Butters entered the Church timidly.

The Jewish kid lead the way, that much he had expected and sure enough he wanted to get out of their as soon as possible.

It wasn't as bad as he imagined, sure it was dusty and sure it looked run down, but did it look like someone had been living here? Shooting up or dealing? Not at all.

The church looked like a church, a church that had closed down and nothing more.

"Maybe Stan did clear up around here a bit, before he vanished you know?" He whispered as Butters looked around, specifically up high and at the rising gap that made it seem even bigger from the inside.

"It's tall," He whispered in awe, and Kyle nodded.

"I'm not one for Church myself," He said with a smile as they wandered around, through the rows and towards the front where the Priest would normally stand.

In the corner lay an old organ and scattered around were a few old wooden doors that looked as though they had rotted in the recent years. Certainly, anyone could escape if they were behind them, so the odds are that someone was locked up was small. Very small, Kyle was certain.

The crucifix at the front had been cleaned but the upper body of Jesus had fallen from his nails and laid on the ground, in agony- more agony that Mel Gibson's movie had conveyed, but maybe that was because this Jesus was sadder than in pain.

Kyle felt the urge to apologise again, but didn't because of what had happened last time, and the pair continued to look around.

"It's so empty," Whispered Butters this time, almost in awe at how much it seemed to affect him.

"Are you religious, Butters?" Asked Kyle with a smile, but the boy just shrugged and replied with a low mutter that the red headed Jew took to mean; "I suppose so."

But sadly they reached the front of the Church and Kyle felt a pain in his heart at the dead end. Sure, no Stan had burst from the rafters to yell; "Surprise! I'm fine!" and no Stan had called for help and no vicious attacker had tried to subdue the pair.

It was an idea that Red had had and there did seem to be some merit behind it, the place certainly looked better and Kyle figured that with some time Stan could have made it look great for Wendy. He had achieved a lot by himself, like convincing the town to all by Hybrids in the past, so this wasn't that big of a stretch.

"It's a shame," He muttered out loud as Butters leaned one of the benches and titled his head in curiosity.

"What is?"

"The lack of... anything here. I figured we'd at least find some cleaning stuff or a broom, but it's like someone- probably Stan- started to make it look good before he disappeared."

Butters nodded; disappointment clear in his expression and he turned back to the door immediately. Kyle, with no overall theories anymore, followed with a depressed sort of smile and said hopefully; "Maybe they found something at the school? Maybe on the security cameras or something."

"Maybe, but it was pretty snowy on Saturday, so I... ya 'know... wouldn't hold it hope."

Kyle nodded, true enough, but was shocked when Butters rapidly turned to face him with panic on his face.

"Gah! I forgot, I need to get back home or I'll be in worse trouble! Can I run back and let them think I'm still in my room before meeting you guys later?"

At this point they were just at the point of passing through the doorway once again and Kyle gave a quick nod, still lost in his thoughts and memories of his good friend.

"Yeah, go on dude." He said, again barely registering the boy. Was this the moment he gave up hope, his head whispered angrily as his heart screamed a terrible No, and Never.

Butters thanked him quickly and tore down the large steps with incredible speed and then along the pavement back home as Kyle turned the opposite way once hitting the bottom of the steps a few moments later. He could catch a bus back to the school, or where had Cartman said? The baseball stadium, right.

The bus stop was near the end of the road and he caught a quick glance of the times before glancing again at his watch and he sighed.

A whole twenty minutes before the bus came? A whole twenty minutes with his thoughts and his thoughts alone? No way, walking was preferable.

Or...

He glanced back at the Church, still in sight and he yelled at himself.

Cartman would yell at him if he knew they had just glanced around briefly without delving any deeper. How could they be so stupid? They should have at least checked inside those other doors or anywhere.

He smirked as he jogged back at the thought of Cartman yelling at _him_ for once, for incompetence of all things.

This time without any fear he was back inside the Church, this time he was jogging and glancing around with a spiralling sense of purpose as he looked up and spun briefly as the spire continued to stretch into the heavens.

There were a few steps next to the entrance; he'd check upstairs soon, but first the back doors.

Ignoring the fact that he was Jewish, he ran past the broken Jesus and threw open the first door to its left and looked around. Inside were bibles and Priest robes, dusty ones at that, which looked as though they had been discarded because they were too... cheap?

Father Maxi, what a dick, thought Kyle as he closed the door and strolled over to the next. This one also pushed open easily, even crumbling slightly as it opened up to reveal a room where the confession box and- he forgot the name for it, but then again he wasn't meant to know- the little pool of water that people were baptised in.

He even checked inside the confession box, but nothing was there, nothing except a lot of dust and he couldn't hide a smirk as he imagined Stan looking at it and thinking; "Screw that, Wendy won't look in there."

The final door lay before him and, not really expecting much, he pushed it open and heard it back against a solid wall. In front was another door, this one a lot tougher and not as worn down. Probably because the cold and warm air of recent months had caused the one before it to mould first, heck, this second door could probably last another few years at the most.

It didn't even feel damp as he pushed it lightly, but it didn't budge. Instead, a key was in the door- a golden key that he looked at with confusion before turning it slowly.

Remembering a horrible movie he had seen when he was younger- Cinderella- he let his paranoia take him and he pocketed the key before pushing open the door casually (just in case somebody locked it, after all, who knew?), not expecting anything on the other side.

Inside was dark, darker than anything he had seen before and as he stepped forward he felt something crumble beneath his feet. It sounded like a crisp packet and he had the terrible feeling he had stumbled into some crack den where they went to have their "munchies."

Feeling around, he flicked on the light-

...

"I-."

...

"Oh-."

...

He nearly collapsed to his knees.

Lying on the hard rocky ground, next to a boiler and various other more modern equipment, beside a box of cheesy poofs and several bottles of water, covered in dirt and clothes that could only be his and a white, bloody, bandage around his hatless head...

...

Oh God...

...

"...Stan?" Kyle whispered; the sound emerging from his lips as a broken whisper and he immediately ran to the boy's side.

"STAN!" He screamed this time, shaking the boy and then checked the food and water.

He had been drinking, he had been eating and maybe he was just asleep? Maybe the bandages were enough and there was no more pain?

Maybe he was alive-

The black haired boy opened his eye slowly and glanced up at Kyle, whispered his name softly and then fell back to sleep.

"STAN! WAKE UP! NOW!" Screamed Kyle and this seemed to be enough, definitely seemed to be enough, because this time he did open his eyes.

This time he sat up, although he clutched his head as he did.

He stared at Kyle straight in the eye and he whispered, he whispered in that same beautiful voice that Kyle could listen to for now and forever.

"...Kyle?"

"Yes! It's me! You're alive! Oh God you are alive!"

"Kyle?"

"I found you! I did it! You're here! You're okay! Stan!"

He hugged his friend, caring not if he hurt him, but then he felt Stan stiffen in his arms.

Oh God, not now, had the hug been too much? Had he fainted?

But no, Stan was now staring behind the Jew.

He was staring behind his best friend.

His eyes were foggy, but full of fear.

Full of pain and full of terror.

And Kyle knew who it was behind him, it was the one who had done this, it was the one who had caused Stan so much pain- it was the person who he was going to hurt right back.

Turning around and shielding Stan, he fully prepared to charge- but a metal clang echoed in the room as a pipe smacked the wall, causing it to chip.

"You..." Kyle whispered, terror struck and amazed.

"Oh, you came back."

Holding the pipe and staring at him with a crazed grin...

The one who had been responsible for everything...

...

It was Butters.

To Be Concluded!

Dun! DUN! DUUUUUN! Who saw THAT coming? Be honest now. Also, read back if you can over the last few paragraphs, you may notice something about Butters. Do I ever focus on him specifically, like I do all the others? Does Butters get nervous at really strange times? PLEASE REVIEW! Next Chapter has the Stunning Conclusion- and a special treat!


	10. He's Gone: Part 1: Chapter 10

He's Gone- A South Park Story

Chapter 10:

It was winter and so, during the time in which Kyle had returned inside and found Stan, the sun had begun to set. Of course, the dark church was already pretty bleak and shadowed and so the lighting in the room was pretty abysmal to begin with.

Finding Stan had been luck, he lay there on the ground here and now, in pain and yet shaking with absolute terror. Kyle held him, praying he was seeing things wrong.

His fear, was the fear that before this was over, one of them would be dead.

He spoke as the figure in the doorway continued to stare at them, shocked but focused- looking more menacing than he ever had before, and when Kyle spoke his voice came out cracked as he said the one single word.

"...Butters?"

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be true. He was seeing things, that was it, he had to be seeing things and he had to be wrong and he... he just couldn't understand.

Butters Stotch, he had been there at the beginning, he had offered to help, he had run around with them, come to them, spoken to them.

Was that some kind of scheme to keep them away from finding Stan?

But then, he hadn't exactly tried to sabotage there investigation...

But helping, he'd never really tried to help. Had he ever spoken to the other kids save the Goth's? Red had done more to help than Butters had, without even trying it seemed-

But why?

What could his motivation have been? How would he have benefited from such a terrible crime?

Why?

"Why!" The question exploded from his mouth as Kyle jumped and stood between Stan and the once upon a time timid Butters Stotch.

"Why did you do this! Why did you hurt Stan, abduct him, pretend to care, pretend you wanted to find him, why did you pretend everything!"

The first response was the sound of that lead pipe smashing against the wall where it echoed a loud clang that made both the standing firm Kyle hesitate in attacking the yellow haired kid, and Stan to freeze and slowly slink away with that same withdrawn expression in his eyes.

For a moment they stood frozen. Butters staring at the ground, unseeing of the boys whose friendship with them both he had now destroyed completely.

Kyle glared at him more and more intensely, feeling in his heart the separation of fear and disbelieving and instead it's replacement.

Rage.

Butters had been there at the beginning. He still couldn't believe it. All this time and he knew where Stan was, in fact he had helped them investigate, he had gone with them- although he had tried to stop them searching Stark's Pond but then that may have been because of the cold and everything else. He hadn't actively tried to stop them, but then again, had he done subtle things?

Had there been clues all along?

Kyle couldn't remember, he barely remembered anything about Butters' actions, he just knew now that the kid had clearly been the one behind everything and now he stood in the doorway with a pipe and looked both scared and, in this light, murderous.

He slowed his breathing, remembered the poof ball hat and sighed gently. Soon he would explode, heck he would have already if Stan hadn't been holding onto him. He had a nasty wound on his head, his jacket was open and he stank of days old clothes and musty church- but it was still Stan Marsh beneath the pain and the fear.

Butters had broken Stan.

"Is this some Professor Chaos crap! You wanted to commit a crime to make everyone suffer because you are a social outcast or-"

Another clang of pipe hitting the wall, but this time Butters took a step forwards and with something impossibly dark and twisted coursing through his body, he spoke; "Shut your mouth this second. You do not understand anything."

His tone wasn't polite anymore, there was no stammering, this shocked Kyle although he didn't realise until later.

Kyle slowly lay Stan on the ground, hearing the boy moan in pain brought agony to his heart but he pressed on, and he slowly stood up, taking a step forward as well.

"Why don't you make me? I can kick your ass and you know I can. Is that why you hit Stan from behind? Because he'd beat you up?"

"Don't push my Kyle."

The pipe was wavering now in front of Butters, just out of reach of Kyle's head and the boys glared at each other for a long moment. Kyle sighed and put both his hands in his pockets and then said slowly, as though making sure Butters could hear every single word; "Why did you do it?"

The pipe wielding maniac grinned.

"Originally? It was because of Eric."

"Cartman didn't make you do anything! I believe him more now than you, that's for sure-"

Butters laughed, laughed loudly and nearly lost his balance while doing it, his eyes never left Kyle's face and they darted between him and the boy that lay on the floor- probably even more terrified since he had disappeared those few days ago- before he spoke again, cold and calculating;

"Cartman was my motivation. You recall that time of the Casa Bonita incident? I was locked away for near enough a full week as that fat tub of lard strutted around and acted all normal and noble, knowing full well I was underground or in a fridge or in a junk yard."

Kyle removed one hand from his pocket and pointed it at Butters accusingly; "It's your stupid fault for following him. You believed the meteor story. I cant believe I'm defending his actions but, come on, he didn't hit you with a freaking pipe and drag you into some little pit and keep you captive!"

Butters laughed again, but this time it was nervous laughter.

Kyle however just wanted to rush forward and beat the crap out of the kid, call the police, get home and then tomorrow play video games with his best friend. That's all. He'd be happy with just that.

"Tell me Kyle, what is Stan to you?"

"Screw you. You're not turning this into some Hannibal mind game thing."

The pipe scraped the floor, the slight screech making Stan whimper behind him and Kyle nearly turned to look and see, but kept himself strong. The enemy was in front, he couldn't turn his back.

"Just tell me." The yellow haired boy pleaded, almost like a kid wanting the answer to some inane question from a parent- but he wasn't a kid. He was a monster.

"Fine, you son of..." He breathed heavily; "Stan's my best friend but then, so is Kenny, even Eric is a good friend on occasion, and I could see Red as being a cool kid to hang out with sometimes- but you were a great friend Butters. You've burned the bridges but the times we shared were amazing."

Clang.

The pipe had been smashed against the floor and Butters now held it like a bat, he even practised swinging it a few times before he spoke again; "Good friends. Best friends. Friends. Acquaintances."

"If this is still about Casa Bonita, we did help look for you Butters. Sure, maybe not as intensely as Stan, but then we knew Stan had been hurt. We knew he was in danger- with you, we held out hope."

Stan groaned behind him, but Kyle continued to look ahead, his hands still in there pockets. He was technically at a disadvantage but it was necessary, for the moment.

"It's not about that." Butters muttered; "It's about friendship. I wanted to see just how strong you all cared for each other. I wanted to see in your eyes just much you all loved each other and how hard you would fight. I wanted to see genuine friendship and I wanted to ask you, here and now, why I cant have that with you guys?"

He looked more like the original Butters at this moment than he had since he had entered the room, because he was now wearing his heart on his sleeves, he was speaking a truth that had possibly been eating at him for days. He continued talking;

"Why do you do it Kyle? Hang around with a pervert like Kenny, with a monster like Eric, why do you and Stan have the best connection than anyone else in our class and why can't I have that? Why do I have to be an observer?"

Kyle could have nearly passed out from shock. That was it? That was the motivation? It wasn't money, it wasn't revenge, it was just... curiosity and jealousy?

"You wanted to see how strong our friendship was? For real?"

Stan coughed behind him and Kyle felt his feet nearly shuffle back, to tend to his friend, but not yet. Soon.

"I... I cant believe it. Butters. You cant be serious."

"I am serious- but I thank you, Kyle." He smiled, a sweet innocent Butters smile, even as he raised the pipe and took a small step forward. This was it.

"You've shown me true friendship, so this whole game was a success- although now I have to kill you both. It's unfortunate but, well, gee, I cant go to prison fellas. I wouldn't survive."

"You can't be serious."

The pipe swung once, missing Kyle by inches and the boy took a step back- terrified, but the rage burned past the terror. Fine, if he was serious, he was going down.

"I am."

Kyle removed his hands from his pockets and slowly took off his gloves.

"You know I wont go down quietly Butters."

"I know, Kyle. For what it's worth though, I am sorry."

Kyle flinched when Butters moved, and Stan made a sound that seemed to be a cry of fear, but whilst Butters' body did move towards the Jewish kid with a lot of force and intensity, the lead pipe that he was holding didn't move in the slightest.

He lurched, felt his body stiffen as the pipe shuddered but froze, and turned just in time to see the fist that belonged to Kenny McCormick hit his cheek, knocking him just enough to let go of the pipe and to also stumble out of the doorway and slam against the wall inside the pit with Stan and Kyle.

"You!" Butters cried, tears in his eyes but rage burning within as well; "Why are you here and not at the Baseball Field?"

"Because," Said the tired voice of Eric Cartman, following the out of breath form of Kenny and the Red Goth kid; "You didn't count on the security footage, did you?"

He entered the room, breathing heavily and pulled the hat off his head. He was sweating but it had been worth it to catch Butters in the act, now he was savouring the delicious taste of confusion.

"What?" Butters said calmly; "Security footage? You said you were checking to see if a bat was missing!"

"We did. But we also said we were going to see who they were delivered too, but I bet you don't remember that because you were scared about the church."

"Your father is the one who came to check on the delivery of the new bats and you came with him that day. It's on the tape, along with you wearing your Professor Chaos uniform." Snapped Red, flicking open his lighter and letting the flame burn throughout the room and reveal to three arrivals the body of Stan.

"I didn't expect you three to go that far, merely check the number of bats and then leave... You're a lot smarter than you look, fat-ass."

Cartman just grinned; "So the little wimp has grown a pair of balls, eh?"

"I was going to kill you last, to savour it."

"Sticks and stones, douche."

Kyle smiled, thanks to the arrival of the others and he now sat by Stan's body whilst Kenny held Butters' pipe and kept the boy at bay, by the wall. Kenny's arm was steady and he seemed relaxed, certainly more so than the other two who were breathing heavily.

They had run all the way there as soon as they had seen the tape, fleeing from the school and moving as fast as they could, staying together and forcing the slowest to keep moving. By the time Stan had been discovered the threesome were around five minutes away, and when Butters had gone for the kill was around the same time Kenny had entered the building.

He had caught the blow just in time and was glad he had.

"I heard your reasons, Butters." Snapped Cartman, adding as he did; "There was nothing to gain from this. Even I could see the friendship between those two and even I would never try to really tear them apart. As much as I might be mean to Kyle I value Stan as a friend and wouldn't want to see him hurt."

He could see the confusion on the kid's face and pulled from his pocket, of all things, a cellphone.

"This is my mother's. Kyle is borrowing his father's. When you started talking he pressed call and, as we ran here, we could hear everything you two were saying."

Red took a step forward, the flame of his lighter now illuminating Butters face and the gang got a good look of the flickering orange burning face of this monster of a child, there eyes now adjusted to the light as he said calmly; "It's over Butters."

But Butters smiled instead and, with a split second response, blew out the flame from the lighter. The boys cried out as Butters disappeared with the light, there eyes no longer adjusted, and they could only listen to the clang of the pipe hitting the ground and then the grunt of pain as Cartman was either pushed or hit out of the way.

"Get him!" Cried Kyle, still holding Stan as Kenny and Red burst from the small pit that the boy had been trapped in. Cartman was on the ground by the open door, still in the light, holding his nose which was bleeding and pointing at a nearby wooden ladder.

"Get him, I'm serious, argh, my nose."

Kenny nodded, pulling down the hood of his parka, and glaring at the way up with an intensity that they had only seen when he was under the guise of Mysterion.

Red followed, but having run all the way to the church and his constant smoking, meant that he lagged behind the much faster kid who practically leapt onto the ladder and pulled himself up half the way before he even started using his legs to support.

He could hear, over his breathing, the sound of Cartman talking to someone- probably on the phone- as Kyle seemed to carry Stan out of the darkness of the room and into the light (sort of, the church was getting darker), Eric was saying something about not touching any of the evidence, and then his voice was muffled as Kenny reached the top of the ladder and ran across the boards.

It was a ladder that had clearly been added recently, probably by builders who had been told to tear it down and then instead he been told not to. It had lead to an upper level, where stairs once had, which was full of blankets and old drug needles and bags, but before any of that it had also housed seats where people listened to Father Maxi perform his sermons about God, Jesus and everything else that wasn't important.

He heard a bang, this of a door slamming shut, and he instantly followed its sound, running between chairs and listening out for the footsteps of what was clearly going to be the kid behind everything.

Kenny had also trusted Butters from the beginning. The boy had been timid, naïve and clueless about the way people's minds truly worked, but he had given it his all and that was always appreciated.

He recognised the darkness inside him, the beast called Professor Chaos, but that was something small and insignificant and just the product of a little boys fantasies of being something strong and powerful.

But as much as Butters may try to maybe reason with them that it was his dark side, when they caught him that is, there was no convincing. This was a Butters plan, based on an old Cartman plan, and it was pathetic and insane.

Had the boy snapped? And if so, when? He tried to piece together the incidents that lead to this moment, the times when they had stood with Butters and then ignored him. During the time when he had died the longest he recalled looking down at them, hanging with Butters, although this was retconned so to speak when he had returned to life- especially since the others didn't remember.

In the new "continuity" of the world, Butters was the fifth friend who, for some reason of another, had been spurned by the others one time to many and manifested the Chaos-like character. If Butters did remember that dark time, perhaps he resented Kenny but then, surely, he would have chosen to take out him rather than Stan.

Or even Tweek, but that was another story.

Kenny reached the door and pushed it open, seeing, with confusion more stairs that led up instead of down. The room was dark as well but he kept his eyes focused, although it didn't help that it was a spiral staircase and surely, right at the top, Butters would be waiting.

He closed the door, the sound of the latch echoing throughout the darkness, and then he waited as it subsided.

"Butters?" He said slowly, then waited.

A reply was practically instant, if distant, a voice saying gently; "I am here."

"There's something I need to ask," Kenny said slowly, walking gingerly up the steps as his eyes begin to adjust once again to the darkness; "Something Kyle didn't think of."

"Oh?" Was the reply back, echoing from above and spiralling downwards.

"Yeah. How did you get Stan to Stark's in the first place? Kyle told us that he went in the evening but we also know that Stan was working on a present for Wendy. Why come to Stark's to go to a Church?"

Something screeched up above and Kenny though for a second that it was a metal door, but then something else clanged and he realised that it was something the panicked blonde kid was using as a weapon. Maybe another pipe, or a spade.

He stopped, started again, and then he heard the reply.

"Oh that was easy. I sent Stan an email saying that my mom had access to the plans of the church, but I couldn't give them to him at my home because she'd notice and ground me."

"So you sent him to Stark's."

"Yes. I arrived ten minutes after we were due to meet, I came through the snow, held the bat and then I smacked it across his head as hard as I could."

Kenny could see it in his mind. The snow falling from the sky, the hopeful Stan with a twinkle in his eye and the joy at getting something for his girlfriend that she would actually love and then the surprise and pain on his face as he felt the blow strike him. Perhaps he turned and saw Butters, then passed out, or perhaps he simply hit the ground face first and then discovered later.

And Butters, oh he just stood there and stared at what he had done, holding the bat in his hands and then- noticing it had become broken and bloody, discarded it beneath the snow with all the other logs and twigs, knowing that no-one would ever give it a second look. Especially the bumbling police force.

Kenny reached the top of the stairs at that moment, his mind still reeling, and he noticed that the metal door was wide open and the outside sky was dark and grey. Rain pelted against the ground and the snow had began to melt slightly on the roof because of the rains assault, but pulling up his hood but not covering his mouth, the parka boy advanced.

"Butters? You cant hide. Red is right behind me and I bet Kyle will come up too. Even Eric will want to talk to you at some point and you know that that's nothing compared to what the police will want to say."

The rain was loud as it pounded against his parka, and the hood restricted his vision- but he was focused and calm. He had once been an angel, watching the city in peace, now he was a boy in orange who still fought for justice.

"You can't escape."

But he did want his friends help, more than anything.

The sky flashed a white light and, from the sudden shock of the lightning, Kenny turned to see- a glove.

A glove at the very edge of the church roof, sitting in a puddle, as though discarded- or perhaps it had slipped off?

He moved across the roof to investigate, getting closer and closer to the glove and nearer to the edge, and he had seen enough movies to guess what would happen next, thus why it was all the more terrifying when a lightning bolt flashed across the sky and the clang of a shovel smashed against the wall nearby.

He turned, Butters was wrestling violently with both Red and Kyle who must have come up a different way.

The two boys were fighting hard to restrain the psychopathic kid but the other was wild and rabid, like a beast, and tore at them with terrible speed with no concern for his own health.

Kenny ran across the roof, ready to join the fray, but it seemed like he didn't need to when a well timed and perfect punch by Kyle sent the kid to the ground, rolling in the rainwater and the dirt. He tried to reach for his shovel but Kenny instead slammed his foot against Butters' hand, twisting it slowly.

"I told you," He said calmly, "You can't escape."

"No..."

"It's over Butters, Cartman's downstairs and he's phoned the police." Kyle said, still shaking as he glared down at his former friend.

"No..."

Red lit a cigarette, impressively, in the rain and said casually as he breathed in the sweet nectar of nicotine; "Your going to prison? Conformist..."

"NO!"

Butters tore his hand beneath Kenny's foot away, skin tearing off and blood flowing from it quickly, and jumped up a final time.

He pushed Red aside as hard as he could with both hands, the Goth losing his cigarette to the rain, whilst he ran to the shovel and picked it up. Kenny was the nearest and the one to receive the blow, right across his right arm, but he fought through the pain and struck Butters in the chest- but it wasn't enough. Rage and fear had made the kid nearly invincible.

He focused as much as he could into his right hand, thanked God for the jackets padding in his right arm, tore off his hood and tossed it into Butters' face (making him swing the shovel blindly) and then with a roar that everyone could hear, even over the noise of the thunder, he hit Butters across the face so hard that he felt a tooth snap, blood burst, and the shovel to be dropped to the ground.

Kenny pushed his fist as hard as he could until the pain gave away and he fell back, rubbing his knuckles and groaning at the pain.

But Butters didn't drop and without hesitation he leapt at Kyle and grabbed him by the neck. Kenny rushed forward to stop his friend get the life choked out of him, but his hand had been weakened and the wound to his other arm by the shovel made the tugs as he tried to pull away the kid were futile.

Butters squeezed tighter and refused to budge even as blow after blow was rained down upon him.

"Friends stay together!" Screamed Butters maniacally, his tiny fingers so tightly wrapped around Kyle's neck that they were causing him to bleed and, as Kyle's vision turned white, he had a flash of Stan lying there in the snow, bleeding, and here he was- lying in the rain, bleeding...

Fate? He wanted to whisper, but thought to save his left breath.

Red grabbed his still hot lighter and pressed the tip, hard, against Butter's hand and flicked it once. The sudden heat and the follow-up punch to the kid's chest allowed his hands to loosen just enough for Kyle to take another breath of oxygen- and then Kenny leapt forward with just enough force to tackle the crazy Stotch kid off his friend who wasted no time in returning to his feet.

"You're not my friend." He said calmly, despite the pain he obviously felt, and then he marched forward to punch Butters across the face, once, twice, a third time, and then a final time for good luck. Each blow seemed to make the sky shake and thunder crackle, with lightning striking to show them the pained expression on Butters' face.

Like a freeze frame.

Kyle lunged for another, but his arm was grabbed by both Red and Kenny, the former whispering; "Living is a pain and death is an escape, don't let him escape by killing him."

Tears streamed down Kyle's face as his arm and hand shook with pain and ecstasy. Hurting the kid had been gone, damn good- but now he was ashamed. He'd had enough, said this to his friends who agreed, and they let him go.

Butters however had hit the ground, rolled through the rain, and then scrambled back to his feet- only to stumble back and smack against the side of the wall of the church. It was a small wall, barely up to his waist, and jeepers it was up high.

The three boys marched towards him slowly, but kept there distance. Red continued to flick the hair out of his face, water splashing the ground, and Kyle had removed his hat for better vision, ignoring the kid who now looked thoroughly beaten.

Kenny, however, was the only one who extended a hand.

"It's okay dude, just get over here," was what he wanted to say- but instead he was silenced as a hand grabbed his shoulder and a figure walked past him.

Cartman stood calmly next to Red, his nose fine but dry blood flashed with the lightning, as Stan himself took to the roof and stood between Kenny and Butters. His hair was wet and his body seemed to waver on the spot, so much so that Kyle ran to his side and helped him stand straight.

His blue eyes were a great contrast to the darkness of the situation and everyone gave him the chance to speak. He was the one who had suffered the most after all.

"Stan..." Whispered Butters, rage in his eyes at the boy.

"Butters..." Was the soft, almost whispered reply.

"You going to beat me to? Hit me with everything you've got on this roof, before leaving me in a bloody pile on the ground?"

Kyle made a move towards him, but Stan was still and- despite his lack of strength- resisted the pull of his good friend and simply said; "No."

Lightning struck, then thunder bellowed.

"Then why are you here? Didn't you call the police? Don't you want to see me thrown away in Juvenile Hall, probably forever?"

Nobody expected such a quick answer, but then, this was Stan they were talking about.

It surprised no-one when he said calmly, over the rain;

"No more talk Butters. You're my friend and I forgive you."

Silence.

"...What?"

Silence.

"I will forgive you for everything."

Silence.

Except for rain.

The two boys stood totally still, for a long time, the words sinking in to all of them-

Butters charged forward with rage in his eyes, a madness that seemed to flow through every pore in his body, he screamed his disappointment and then just as he reached Stan's body to probably tear him into tiny pieces and scatter him over the edge of the roof- he was instead sent flying by a sudden combo of punches.

First Kyle hit him across the chest, then Kenny followed up by planting a kick in his gut that sent him back. Cartman ran forward to shove him further back as Red followed through with a final punch.

Stan remained still.

Butters hit the wall a final time, grinned darkly, made a motion to imply he was gong to try and attack again and then instead leapt backwards.

Stan was rushing forward now, his arms outstretched not in rage but in an attempt to catch him.

They all were trying to save him now.

Ironic.

But Butters had leapt high enough and had now cleared the entire small stone wall. He didn't want forgiveness and and he didn't want to be sent to jail and he definitely didn't want to be grounded.

Kyle had pulled Stan back, as has Kenny, as Cartman and Red had dashed forward to try and catch him.

The last thing Butters expected to see was there faces.

The faces of Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman and that Red Goth guy.

"Remember me." He said, but it was lost in the crash of thunder, and then he fell.

Stan screamed and they all fell silent as, with no thunder to mask it, they heard the smash and the squelch of the nine year old Butters Stotch as he hit the ground below.

Cartman was the only one who looked over the edge, then looked back to the other side calmly but it was clear his face was pale.

"He... didn't make it." He said calmly.

COMING NEXT:

The Epilogue

Woo! Long time! BUT FINALLY got the all written down. This was the last chapter (save for the conclusion stuff which will come NEXT time!).

Next chapter will have the epilogue and the details regarding the SEQUEL entitled "He's Gone: Part 2" which will reveal the details behind what happened to Stan during his capture AND follow up on the characters as someone claiming to be Butters begins to take revenge on the kids.

Shocking and suprising...


	11. He's Gone: Part 1: Epilogue

He's Gone- A South Park Story

Epilogue:

The police arrived around ten minutes later, at which point Stan was unconscious and resting gently on one of the church benches. The other boys stood around him, as guards, when the cops entered and it took them ages before Cartman would let them past- demanding to know how _there_ investigation had gone before finally letting them take the boy to the ambulance that had arrived on scene.

"We are taking you all to the hospital." The on-site detective said calmly, but the others just nodded and clambered into the back of the ambulance. A paramedic checked them over individually as Stan slumbered on the bed, breathing softly although his eyes squinted slightly, perhaps at the light above him that he couldn't even see.

Cartman and Kyle checked the phones they had borrowed from there parents and, sure enough, there were a few messages from curious parents on it. They suspected there parents would be at the hospital, save for Red's, but he was slumbering peacefully as well next to a drowsy Kenny who was rubbing his knuckles and clutching the remains of his jacket's hood like a trophy.

Kyle didn't leave Stan's side though and actually stood inside the ambulance as it drove, looking down at his friend like a guardian angel, occasionally looking at Cartman and flashing a soft but weak smile.

It had been a hellish few days, for all of them, as the ambulance whirled along the road toward the hospital.

Red snorted in his sleep and even flicked his hair, and the others all snapped back to reality to look at him.

Only he, they all thought, could find the misery they had just witnessed to be relaxing.

/

As the ambulance moved on and the others began to wake up, save for Stan, they heard a report on the radio at the front. It crackled, relayed the information, and then continued.

The word coma was used, along with paralysis and even death.

"It was a close one, but he just has a pulse. Lucky kid."

Cartman said that he wasn't a doctor, so of course his diagnosis from the top of the church was wrong.

No-one laughed, but they all cared.

Butters was still alive.

/

At the hospital they were all placed in the same room, save for Stan who was wheeled away. He was still unconscious but everyone had told the panicked Kyle that he was most definitely alive, he would get a scan of his head, and the he would sleep for a long time but he would wake up.

That was it.

The doctors gave them all a once over, applying dressing's to there wounds. Kyle's neck and Eric's nose received some treatment, whilst Kenny's still shaking hands were wrapped. Red didn't need much, although the doctor did recommend a haircut- which was declined.

"Can I smoke?" He asked, already pulling one out of the pack. The doctor said no and walked away.

The police entered the room next and, as expected, Cartman was the only one to talk.

He told them everything. There investigation, every step, every thought process, every action everyone did. He mentioned how Kyle kept the hat away from the cops, how they found the bat, how they traced it and interviewed people, how they had split up and then how Butters had revealed his part to play in the entire ordeal and how he had tried to kill Kyle right then and there.

Kenny explained how he ran after him, hoping to keep him from escaping, but the boy was rabid and violent and tried to attack him repeatedly.

They all agreed that Butters had gone mad, he had tried to hurt them all, he had come close to killing Kyle before the others finally stopped him-

-and then they said how he jumped.

As this part of the story was told, it was only Kyle and Eric who noticed the double doors opening outside and a stretcher on wheels was pushed down the hallway as the small boy lay on it. They could just see his blonde hair and a lot of blood.

"How did he survive?" Asked Eric, crossing his arms and getting to his feet. He was fine to walk and, upon walking to the glass, saw his bandaged nose in the reflection.

"Doctor's say the fall should have killed him, but sometimes people just get lucky." The officer said calmly, putting away his notebook.

Red also got up, flicking his hair and said calmly; "Well I'm sure glad that son of a bitch got lucky then. Will he wake up?"

The officer shrugged.

"Kid, I'm not a doctor," he said as he left the room, disappearing to perhaps put his stamp on this case and then either get a promotion or a long overdue vacation. Or neither, since it was a bunch of kids who had solved it, but Kenny was willing to bet (as the officer left the hospital altogether) that that part of the tale would never be told.

/

Around half an hour later, a doctor came to inform them of Stan's progress.

He entered the room holding a clipboard, wearing a white coat, and looking grim as he scanned through the chart.

But it was all good news.

Sure, Stan was hungry and exhausted... but the important thing was that he wasn't actually ill and would get better as time passed. Physically at least.

(But mentally? Kyle pondered.)

Cartman asked about Butters.

The doctor sighed gently and told them the truth.

He was stable, but in a coma, and there was a high chance that he'd never wake up again. He wasn't brain-dead but he was... stuck, forever, most likely.

"A fitting punishment," Growled Cartman, although he was the only one to say it out loud.

/

A few hours later, there parents arrived in floods of tears and picked up there children and hugged tightly.

Even Red's grandma appeared and gave him a hug and, although he didn't show it to the others, it seemed to matter to Red a lot.

Later on he would cry, but at that moment he just listened to the others, as they said sorry, as they cried, as they asked about Stan and then as there parents hushed and held them and said that they understood.

Randy and Sharon were, apparently, with there son and the police.

Butters' parents hadn't arrived yet, for they were still talking to the police.

Kyle was the only one who thought of them and he realised quickly how nervous that made him.

/

Red was discharged a few hours later after being given a clean bill of health by the doctors, apart from the smoking, but he told the doctor to ram his facts up his ass.

He didn't say goodbye to the others, for they were asleep again in there parents arms, having apparently cried themselves to that point and so he exited the hospital with his grandma, knowing that the next day he would be off school but probably talking to the cops and how much effort that would probably be.

Pausing, and considering, he decided to give the others a phone-call at some point.

Maybe in a week.

He lit a cigarette as soon as he was outside, tears already in his eyes as his grandma scolded him, but he kept them to himself.

His pain, now, would make a great poem.

/

Cartman and Kenny were the next to go. The formers mother had come to the hospital with the latter's parents and so the journey back would be tense.

But, the pair were to be escorted by the cops, and that meant something, although Cartman did complain about how they were only good for reacting in this poor excuse for a town. He was still bitter but it seemed like something had awoken in him.

Kenny's heroism and Cartman's intelligence, together it could make a powerful combination...

They didn't say goodbye to Kyle as they left either, but they did give a nod and a small smile that seemed to say it all.

"We got him back."

/

Kyle stayed the night at the hospital.

His parents had gone to talk to Stan's parents, the Stotch family had been transferred to a different ward, and the cops still hung around, so when he woke up alone for a moment he was more scared than he had ever been in his life.

Had this been what Stan had felt when he would wake up, alone, in pain, in the dark?

It scared him too much, so it wasn't a surprise that he left his room altogether and searched outright for Stan's.

The corridors at this point where empty, with only a few lights flashing and flickering, along with life support machines. A few nurses were patrolling and one or two doctors walked around, but that was it.

Finding Stan's room was easy, it was big and full of bright night lights, with an alarm next to the bed and the boy himself sound asleep and curled into a ball.

He was whimpering, despite the light, which made Kyle's heart hurt. Had they been faster...

But it had happened the way it was meant to.

Kyle slept that night in Stan's room, sitting in a chair and was found minutes later by the nurse staff and then his parents, not dreaming, just resting.

The next morning he went home, giving both Randy and Sharon a hug and they both whispered that he was welcome to visit him any time.

He visited every day.

/

Four days later, Stan woke up in the middle of the night.

He was found in the Stotch room, shouting at the kid who was in a coma, before he was taken back to his room by his parents.

It was the last time any of the boys saw Butters for a long time.

/

Two days later, Stan went home.

He was met by Kyle, Eric and Kenny who hung around that night as he lay in his bed and just listened as they spoke.

They played video-games, watched movies, ate snacks and they argued but... it felt forced.

When Stan slept he had nightmares, when he woke up he was surrounded by his friends.

He slept much more peacefully after that.

/

One day later, Red came over and asked to speak to Stan in private. The other Goth's waited outside and kept glancing at the house disapprovingly.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Stan spoke first.

"Why did you help? It seems out of character for you." He asked, his voice still hoarse from all the screaming he had done.

"You escaped the darkness once. I may loathe the light and all that is good but you seem to find solace and peace in it. The light is your home and I admire you for being able to embrace it, even after the pain you had to endure."

Stan smiled weakly, he still hurt quite a lot.

"I had tried to keep you trapped in the darkness until that day you spoke to me about why I had such a dark heart. You spoke about that Wendy girl, I spoke about my parents."

He paused.

"You made me laugh. It made me happy and then I had to hide again."

Stan didn't respond for a moment, but he did put his hand on the kid's shoulder, making Red sigh and get to his feet.

"You had to ruin it, Raven. You had to make this a moment."

"Sorry."

Stan smiled at the kid who smelled of cigarettes and coffee and wanted to ask how he had coped in the last seven days, but instead Red pulled out a cigarette and said calmly; "I'll see you when I see you."

He stopped at the doorway, then added before he left;

"Don't let the darkness eat you again."

/

Seven days later.

Stan was in his bedroom, ready to go back to school, ready to get his life back on track and ready to face all the people in that building who knew him, knew Butters, and wanted answers.

He was nervous and, worse than that, it was freezing and his hat was missing.

Kyle was going to walk him to the bus stop and Kenny and Eric would be there, as always, but he still shook in his bedroom with anxiety.

His parents and sister, God bless them, spoke to him about his ordeal every night and they always listened and it always caused them pain, but it made them stronger and it made Stan stronger for everyone to know and to understand.

Butters' name was never mentioned inside the house and all the old photos of him and Stan hanging out had been removed from a few albums.

Apparently he was still in a coma, his parents had found out, and nothing had changed except the parents had gone into protective custody for a while.

Randy thought this was for the best, Sharon agreed, Shelly wanted vengeance and Stan tried his best.

Today was a new school day though. He would be with Kyle, Cartman and Kenny all day and even Red would be there. His guardians, his protectors and his friends.

So would Wendy, but he didn't care about that. They had split up.

It had been his choice, but his reasoning was simple. He had remembered what Butters had told him about there last break up about how sadness that hurts is okay, because it meant you could be happy to that amount as well and that was a-okay.

He didn't want to follow Butters' advice, he had to get through the breakup a different way, and the pain of no Wendy was a good distraction.

Not enough, but then he had his buddies to assist him.

"Hey dude," Said Kyle, knocking and then entering the already open bedroom.

Stan smiled back, his response.

"How you feeling?"

Stan shrugged.

They both stood in silence for a long time.

A long, long time.

"You know... I got you something." Kyle said calmly and, with a big grin, gave his best buddy in the whole wide world a box.

"You didn't have- oh."

Inside, as he opened it, was his red poof ball hat.

He smiled, it was like an old friend had come home to greet him and for a second all he could think was how maybe things could get back to normal after all.

Kyle said something about them leaving, before they were late, and he started off ahead- but Stan remained still.

Sure, the hat had been washed, probably a few times, but...

On the inside of the hat, at the back, was still a mark that would never wash off.

His blood.

**END OF PART 1**

Finally done with Part 1! I know some of you are probably thinking; "GEE! It was nice of you to give us some closure and stuff, but a lot of that was rushed, why was that?" well, that's simple Billy- the scenes involving Stan are important and will be given a LOT more detail in Part One of "He's Gone: Part 2" which will be coming sooooooon.

What's the plot you ask?

6 months later and Stan is still struggling. He want's to move on with his life but he can't. His friendship with Kyle is strained and the only one he can really talk to is Red. It's a suprise then when, one night, Red is the one who is beaten up and left for dead. He survives, but the gang all recieve word that they are next. The gang try to find out who it is, hoping to give Stan some closure, but with strained friendships and information that says that maybe it was Butters who was behind the attack- when he is still in a coma- it's a tough time for the boys!

**But before that?**

Before we embark on a journey of darkness and dismay, another fanfiction will soon be started, this one much more lighthearted and hopeful and taking place in that wonderful realm of Imaginationland.

What's the plot for THIS one?

Kenny wakes up and finds that the world has become somewhat a bit darker. Stan, Kyle and Cartman are missing and nobody seems to remember them. People dont dream or daydream anymore, for fear of a Dark Entitiy who laughs and shows them the most terrible things inside there mind. The only people not affected by this darkness is seemingly Butters and Red, because the former is the Key and the latter has a Dark Heart anyway. The Mayor comes to collect Butters and Red to save the day, but when he realises Kenny isn't affected either, decides to take him along for the ride as well.

It's then a race against time as Kenny leads the way through a dark and broken Imaginationland, to defeat the Dark One, who is a Creator like them...

Coming Soon!

Thanks for reading He's Gone Part 1! Sorry about all the delays but inspiration is a bitch. Thanks for reading, giving me feedback, and I hope you'll stick around when "He's Gone Part 2" starts (it wont be seperated, Part 2 will start with Chapter 12) and "Return to Imaginationland".

Love love you all :D x


End file.
